500 DIAS EN NEW YORK, BAJO EL ENCANTO DE UNA NEVADA
by babyachele
Summary: DENTRO DE TODA ESTA LOCURA POR QUE NO ENCONTRAR EL VERDADERO AMOR EN TI Y POR QUE NO DEJARNOS ENVOLVER POR TODO ESTO QUE NOS ESTA PASANDO 500 DIAS NO ES TODA UNA VIDA CONTIGO
1. 500 Dias en New York

**Sabes esto es vida**, dice ella estirándose y acomodándose en aquel sillón blanco que daba directo a la playa.

**Si, la playa, el mar, el atardecer a tu lado es increíble cómo pasan los meses y estoy segura que te amo más cada día** mas le responde.

Ella sonríe tontamente y dice viendo hacia el horizonte **–Podría hacer esto todos los días estar aquí junto a ti sentada viendo la puesta de sol sin tener que regresar a nuestra vida en New York-**

Ella tomando asiento y buscando su mirada le contesta** –Creo que suena increíble amor, pero habría personas que nos extrañarían por ejemplo nuestra hija Beth junto con sus tías Santana, Britt y su bebe Dani, nuestros amigos, mis padres y los tuyos-**

La mira directo a los ojos y le expresa con un tierno beso el amor que tiene por ella, mientras ella se separa y agrega** –Sabes estos meses a tu lado han sido increíbles, entrar a tu vida, que entres a la mía, vivir todo lo que vivimos, esto realmente es una locura no lo crees-**

Ella gira su vista a la playa y con una sonrisa en su boca le dice** – cuantas locuras no hicimos por amor-**

Se recuesta en sus piernas y le responde** –las locuras suficientes para vivir junto a ti a pesar de las cosas-**, mientras la mira a los ojos y agrega** –a pesar de la adversidad, de las dificultades y del mundo que se opuso, nuestro amor pudo supera todo-**

Las 2 comienzan a reír por un largo tiempo mientras las 2 al final voltean a ver de nuevo el mar, un silencio se apodera de la tarde que va cayendo poco a poco solo se escucha las olas del mar golpear la orilla.

Sin decir nada gira para verla de nuevo y le pregunta **-¿crees que esto dure?-**

Ella agacha la cabeza y le dice **–No-**

Ella abre los ojos y le dice** -¿Qué? Crees que esto no durara-**

**-No, no durara pues ya casi sale la luna entonces ya no será atardecer ya será noche-**

**-eres una tonta deja darte un beso-**

**-sabes es difícil saber si lo nuestro durara pero quiero ser honestas contigo Rachel Fabray Berry TE AMO Y LO GRITARIA DESDE LA ESTATUA DE LA LIBERTAD Y QUE TODO NEW YORK SE ENTERE-**

Se levanta y toma las manos de ella y le dice **–yo también quiero ser honesta contigo Quinn Berry Fabray no se si esto durara pero TE AMO Y LO GRITARIA DESDE LO ALTO DE ESA MONTAÑA PARA QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE-**

Las 2 comienzan a reír y al mismo tiempo dicen **-500 DIAS EN NEW YORK, BAJO EL ENCANTO DE UNA NEVADA ES SOLO EL INICIO DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR-** mientras se acercan para cerrar sus palabras con un beso apasionado y terminar de ver la puesta del sol.


	2. Dia 0 New York 10:45pm

**Dia 0**

New York 10:45pm

Ring (teléfono sonando)

**-hola aquí Santana al habla-**

**-sabes que eres una ridícula verdad-**

**-rubia eres una amargada es complicado hacerte reír a veces verdad britt-**

Britt grita **–si quinn-**

**-saben que no se cómo demonios me deje engatusar por ustedes abre la puerta latina loca ya llegue-**

Santana corre desde la habitación para abrir la puerta del departamento y al abrir descubre a una rubia lista para salir de fiesta con un vestido negro que llega a la rodilla con unos tacones negros un abrigo blanco con un flor negra, maquillada y peinada

**-Woow quinn que bien te vez-** dice la latina

A lo que la rubia responde **–gracias, hiciste que me sonrojara-**

**-Britt, corre ven a ver a la rubia esta guapísima-** mientras caminaba de nuevo a la habitación buscando a su esposa

Mientras Quinn miraba algunas fotos que había en la sala en la que había estado tantas veces pero le gustaba ver esas fotos y sentirse orgullosa de haber tomado algunas de las fotos en la BODA DEL SIGLO como fue llamada en los periódicos, estaba orgullosa de la relación de britt y santana y todo lo que habían pasado para poder estar juntas.

Miro su reloj grito **-11:00pm por dios britt santana por favor no puedo dejar a beth con Sara toda la noche-**

**-la princesa no se enojara si no llegas por ella, además de quien crees que fue la idea de que te invitáramos a salir-** dice la latina saliendo del cuarto

**-vamos quinni, nos divertiremos, woow es verdad lo que dijo sani te ves guapísima si no estuviera contigo sani la hubiera invitado a ella al baile-** dice britt caminando hacia la cocina

Quinn suelta una carcajada y dice** -no se si enojarme por enterarme que mi hija tuvo que ver en esto o sonreír por lo fácil que es tu mujer santana-**

Santana sentada en un sillón terminando de arreglarse la voltea a ver y le dice **-quisieras fabray que britt te hiciera un baile especial de buenas noches-**

**-No gracias, britt te quiero-** grita quinn escuchando un -yo a ti también- desde la cocina

**-exactamente a donde vamos a ir-** pregunto quinn mientras tomaba asiento en el otro lado del sillón

Santana sonreía mientras aparecía britt de la cocina **-sani no me ha dicho exactamente a donde nos llevara pero espero que sea algo divertido y donde puedas bailar, ya estoy lista díganme como me veo-**

montada en unos tacones azules en un vestido azul que delineaba su figura de bailarina con el pelo suelto y maquillada

Santana se levantó y de dirigió hasta ella y le dijo** -hermosa, bellísima hoy new york se detendrá para verte amor-** mientras las 2 se perdían en un tierno beso quinn se quedó contemplando la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, reaccionando con** -me pueden dejar ir por un bote para que me dé algo de su miel para mi cereal de mañana-** mientras se separaban y sonreía, santana se acercó a quinn y le dijo muy quedito **-payasa-**

**-listas-** dijo britt que ya estaba en la puerta con su bolsa y su abrigo lista para salir del departamento

Detrás de britt salió quinn y detrás de quinn una santana muy misteriosa haciendo una llamada

Quinn giro para solo escuchar el final de la conversación que decía** -en 5min estoy ahí claro bye-**

Quinn la miro y le pregunto trabajo, santana la miro asustada y dijo **-No, es Bob y su esposa Ana junto con Peter y Brad nos esperan en brodway ave-**

Quinn la miro confundida y le dijo** -brodway ave?, espera no iremos a una obra de teatro verdad-**

Santa la mira y dice **-claro que no, que te pasa, resulta que el lugar al que iríamos lo cerraron la semana pasada y el amigo de mi socio Bob acaba de abrir un nuevo lugar al cual fui hace 3 días esta increíble está cerca de brodway-**

**-oh, o.k-** responde quinn antes de subir al elevador junto a britt y santana

Al llegar al lobby aparece Bobby el portero con una sonrisa en la cara dice **-señorita López y Pierce buenas noches su taxi está afuera esperándolas-**

**-gracias Bobby eres increíble-** respondieron al unísono las 2 mientras quinn reía al ver la cara de idiota que ponía el tipo al ver a la latina en aquella falda de cuero negra con unos zapatos blancos Aldo y una blusa blanca puesta.

Al salir del edificio, un taxi estaba esperándolas en la parte de enfrente lo abordaron y santa le dijo** -brodway ave-**

El recorrido fue tranquilo una que otra palabra salía de las chicas, hasta que britt pregunto por bett y quinn recordó que la llamaría, sacando su teléfono marco el numero directo de bett y al segundo timbre contesto** -HOLA MAMÍ, como te va-** quinn sonrió al escuchar su voz y respondió** -bien, creo que me debes una explicación de por qué te pusiste de acuerdo con la tía san y la tía britt para que me sacaran a bailar-**

**-mami no te enojes es que, amm es que, la tía san dijo que a ti no te gustaba las fiestas y yo le dije que sí que te podía invitar a salir cuando quisieras y tu aceptarías, además desde lo de Gabi tú has estado muy triste y a mí no me gusta verte triste-**

Quinn no dijo nada solo escucho lo que decía su hija mientras santana y britt la miraban con cara de sorprendimiento al escuchar las palabras de bett pues lo tenía en altavoz.

**-mami sigues ahí-** dijo bett

**-si corazón, la tía san y la tía britt escucharon lo que dijiste-**

**-ops tía san no te enojes por decirle a mami la verdad**

**-no te preocupes princesa, yo puedo controlar a tu mamá y su furia fabray-**

la risa de beth contagio la alegría a las 3 que iban en el taxi, mientras separaba el teléfono y gritaba a Sara** -Sara es mamá quieres hablar con ella, o.k yo le digo mamá dice Sara que no seas mamá gallina y que te diviertas que ella y el Billy se quedaran en el cuarto de huéspedes-**

Quinn sonrió y le digo** -sabes que te amo verdad-** bett dijo** -si yo tambien te amo que te divertirás mucho bye mamá-** colgando el teléfono y dejando sin palabras a las 3 chicas

Hasta que el taxista interrumpió diciendo **-son 20dlls-**

Santana saco su cartera para pagar mientras por la otra puerta salía britt y quinn

Al salir del taxi se encontraron con un lugar lleno de gente en la parte de afuera haciendo fila.

**-sani crees que podamos entrar-**

**-si tranquilas bruce el tipo de la puerta es amigo mío lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, vengan rápido-** santana camino hasta la puerta y saludo a un tipo de 1,90 con una camisa negra que decía seguridad.

**-hey bruce-** grito santana, el tipo voltio y grito **-santana López hey amigos miren que trajo este verano a la abogad más exitosa de new york-** santana sonrió y dijo **-conoce a britt y quinn-** bruce levanto la mano para saludarlas al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cadena para dejarlas entrar.

Al entrar al lugar escucharon música de salsa , una barra enorme y el lugar dividido en 2 secciones, en una mesa estaban Bob, Ana, Peter pero no estaba Brad y que bueno que no estaba pues la verdad no le caí muy bien a santana porque lo cacho viéndole el trasero a britt.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa dijeron** HOLA** quinn, britt y santana saludaron a los que estaban ahí

Bob se miraba preocupado y llamo a santana a una esquina mientras los 2 platicaban

Britt y quinn miraban a la latina moviéndose mucho agitando las manos y gritando, pues algo estaba pasando

Santana regreso a la mesa con el ceño fruncido y les dijo a quinn y britt** -el imbécil de Bob, invito a donal y a la nueva socia ellos están en el área V.I.P donal quiere que estemos ahí para que conozcamos a la nueva socia de BOB-DONAL-SANTANA y asociados-**

Britt la mira y le dice **-amor yo no le veo algo de malo, al contrario podrás conocer a esa socia nueva y saber más o menos como se manejaran las cosas-**

Santana sonríe y dice**-tengo una esposa muy inteligente-**

Mientras quinn solo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación y ver gente pasar, subir, salir y entrar del lugar hasta que un hombre se le acercó para pedirle que bailara con él, ella sonrió y rápidamente dijo que si, mientras bailaban el tipo se acercó a quinn y le dijo** -Mucho gusto Sam Evans, con quien tengo el gusto de bailar hoy-** ella sonrió y dijo** -quinn fabray, mucho gusto-**

Sam sonrió y le dijo** -bueno Quinn quieres algo de tomar-** su respuesta fue rápida y dijo **-no gracias vuelvo a mi mesa un placer bailar contigo- **el chico solo sonrio cuando sintio los labios de quinn en su mejilla y miro como se iva a su mesa de regreso

Mientras en la mesa britt trataba de convencer a santana para subir al V.I.P ,en eso bruce se acercó a la latina y le dijo **-hey san, ella llego está aquí-** con una enorme sonrisa santana vio a britt y menciono **- o por dios es Dani la chica de JULIO de Mr Men, es actriz, modelo y cantante-** quinn y britt se miraron en eso britt pregunto **-¿la chicago girl? ¿Esta aqui?**- quinn miro a santana que se levantaba en la silla como niña pequeña y dijo **-al parecer si es ella Santana se emociona cada que la ve ademas va al V.I.P-** mientras señalaba cuando subía

Santana no lo pensó mas y arrastro a Bob, Ana, quinn, britt y Peter hasta el V.I.P


	3. Dia 1 Nueva socia

**Dia 1. Nueva socia**

**New York 12:10am 2 de Agosto**

Al llegar a la puerta donde estaban las escaleras para subir al V.I.P estaba un tipo con una lista Bob se acerco a el y el señalo algo en la lista automáticamente los dejaron entrar.

Mientras subían Peter no podía quitar los ojos de Assfabray y eso no pudo ver britt y santana la cara de bobo de Peter al tener tan cerca todo eso, comenzaron a reír. Ya en la parte de arriba buscaron una mesa que les diera una vista amplia del lugar tanto de la pista de baile como donde estaba Donal.

Santana comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Dani pero no la encontró hasta que quinn dijo** -oye no crees que debes de disimular un poco que buscas a alguien-** santana le aventó una mirada fugaz de mala y la señalo con el dedo.

En ese momento un mesero se acerco y dijo -Hola mi nombre es Erick les ofrezco algo de tomar-

Santan sin verlo le dijo **-un whisky johnnie walker con hielo-** britt pido un** -martini de mango-** y quinn un **-vodka con jugo de uva-**

Sin hacer mucho caso de la conversación entre britt y quinn, santana dijo** -no puede ser-** britt alcanzo a escuchar y le pregunto** -que pasa amor-** santana la miro con cara de horror y le dijo** -Donal esta en aquella mesa (señalando) la del vestido rojo es Maria su 3era esposa-** britt interumpio y dijo** -yo conoci a Rosa su 2da esposa la llevo a la boda-** quinn miraba a britt y a santana poniendo atención lo que decían,** -si rosa era linda muy buena persona-** santana agrego y continuo diciendo** -o.k esa de rojo es Maria, la de azul es Dani la modelo que es hija de Maria, el muchacho de camisa negra es Sam el hijo de Donal, y la morena que esta bailando con Dani es...-** **-espera-** grito quinn **-baile con el hijo de donal apenas hace unos minutos y me ofreció una bebida y dije que no-** santana la miro y le dijo **-no te preocupes es lindo Sam pero un idiota, ¿puedo terminar?-**

Britt y quinn asistieron con la cabeza **-esa morena creo que es Artista de brodway-,** quinn levanto su cabeza y solo pudo ver el cuerpo de dani como se lanzaba sobre el cuerpo de otra mujer, no le tomo importancia y siguio viendo como la gente bailaba en la parte de abajo.

Santana y britt hablaban de acercarse a la mesa de donal, en esa mesa ya estaba Bob, pero habia un problema britt queria bailar y santana no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo primero queria ir a la mesa y luego ir a bailar eso genero una pequeña discusión entre la morena y la rubia, ganando por muchos puntos la morena con un beso tierno sobre los labios de la bailarina.

En ese momento se levantaron y caminaron hasta la mesa de Donal, no había tanta gente pero si la suficiente para dificultar el paso de donde ellas estaban hasta la mesa de Donal, mientras trataban de hacerse paso, Quinn estuvo apunto de chocar con un mesero que llevaba una charola con muchos vaso alcanzo a esquivarlo moviéndose muy rápido hacia la derecha y tropezando y golpeando su pierna fuertemente con una de las mesas y callendo directamente encima de las piernas y brasos de alguien que la atrapo.

En ese momento quinn trataba de levantarse cuando sus ojos vieron esos ojos color cafe profundo verla directamente a sus ojos verdes, se perdieron en esos segundos que se quedaron viéndose fijamente.

**¿ALGUNA VEZ HAZ VISTO A ALGUIEN DIRECTO A LOS OJOS? HAZ SENTIDO COMO TU CORAZÓN LATE CUANDO ALGUIEN QUE HACES CLICK DE INMEDIATO TE VE A LOS OJOS Y TU TE PIERDES EN SU MIRADA NO SABES NI QUE DECIR NO SABES COMO ACTUAR, ESTO MISMO LE PASO A QUINN.**

Cuando miro a esa persona a los ojos, el momento se interumpio cuando santa llego y le dijo** -quinn! estas bien, ¿por dios que fue lo que paso?-**

Quinn sin levantarse de la persona en la que estaba todavía sentada le dijo** -casi choco conun mesero, me golpie con una mesa y cai aqui.-**

Santana y britt miraban sorprendidas a quinn que no hacia ningún intento por levantarse de la persona en la que estaba hasta que britt dijo **-dime quinni como se llama tu salvadora.-**

En ese momento recordo donde estaba y se levanto de golpe pidiendo disculpas por caer ensima de ella, la mujer solo se limitaba a sonreir y mirar los ojos de quinn hasta que decidio hablar **-es un placer servir de silla y que me callera un angel-** quinn se sonrojo y santana agrego **-pues este angel (se señalo a ella misma) te comprara un trago bombon-** quinn le avento una mirada de enojo y dijo** -creo que yo le comprare un trago a mi salvadora, y dime como te llamas-**

**-Yo me llamo..-** en ese momento alguien interumpio diciendo** -amor, ¿que pasa?-** **-nada-** respondio la morena pequeña** -entonces ven regresa conmigo a la mesa-** santana con la boca abierta al ver quien era la mujer con la que hablaba.

Y jalando a Britt del brazo le dijo al oido** -por dios es Dani-** britt sin perder detalle solo movio la cabeza para decir si

Sin perder detalle de la situacion quinn no dijo nada y se hizo hacia atras y dani la miro de arriba abajo, pero quinn no lo noto pues no podia quitar la mirada de la otra mujer, **-espera- **le dijo mientras Dani la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a otro lado Dani la solto y camino unos paso Busco la mirada de Quinn y le dijo ** -mucho gusto mi nombre es rachel barbara berry y un placer que me calleras encima-.**

Quinn no pudo hablar su cara de puso roja y solo la saludo de mano, britt se metio y dijo **-ella es Lucy Quinn Fabray es fotografa-** Rachel miro a Britt y regreso su mirada a Quinn y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo **-creo que mi angel ya tiene nombre y es lucy quinn fabray, adios-** mientras era arrastrada por Dani a la mesa de Donal.

Santana se acerco a Quinn y le digo **-que rico bombon no crees, es una perra Dani no miraste como te vio pero eso no le quita lo guapa que esta-** Britt solo escucho lo ultimo y miro a santana con el ceño fruncido **-sani como dices eso-** santana la miro y le dijo **-ella es guapa pero tu eres hermosa y la dueña de mi corazon lo recuerdas-** Britt sonrió mientras santana se acercaba a darle un beso.

Quinn seguia sin poder moverse no podia recuperar el aliento.. No tenia idea exactamente que era lo que pasaba con ella se sentia mas roja que un tomate, no podia moverse, hasta que Britt la tomo del brazo y le dijo** -hey tierra llamamdo a quinni estas bien-** Quinn la miro algo atontada y le dijo **-si solo estoy..-** no termino cuando santana dijo entre risas** -atontada,en bobada, anonadada, aventando baba-** Quinn la miro y le dijo **-ajam todo eso, por dios que me paso con ella fue un huracan cuando vi sus ojos-** britt y santana se miraron sorprendidas.

En ese momento Bob llamo a Santana y Britt tomo del brazo a quinn para que caminara mientras se acercaban a la mesa de Donal.

**Santana corazón ** dijo Donal **-britt amor, como estan mi pareja de amor favorita-** mientras las abrazaba y besaba, Britt dijo **-muy bien donal disfrutamos de nuestra vida juntas- -si cada minuto cada momento es increible con ella-** agrego santana ganandose un beso en la mejilla de britt.

**-que bueno que estan aqui y miren quien las acompaña su madrina de honor y fotografa personal Quinn amor (se acerco a ella y la abrazony beso) como estas?- -muy bien Donal-** con una sonrisa donal se movio hacia el otro lado de la mesa y dijo tomen** -asiento les presentare a mis invitados , mi hijo sam evans acaba de regresar de chicago es doctor, mi esposa maria es un encanto de mujer, mi hija Dani y su novia Rachel.-** la sonrisa de Britt, Quinn y Santana desaparecio al escuchar NOVIA DE.

Donal sonreía como padre orgulloso y miro a Santana y menciono **-tambien quiero presentarte a la nueva socia, Rachel por favor ven, (Rachel se paro un lado de el) ella es la nueva socia Rachel Barbara Berry-**

Santana abrió la boca completamente y penso** -carajo, le dije bombon a la nueva socia-**

Rachel se acerco a ella con una enorme sonrisa y le dijo **-mucho gusto bombon-**

Después de las disculpas interminables de santana hacia su nueva socia y las risas interminables de todos por como Santanan le ofrecio un trago a Rachel.

Donal se lucio presumiendo a su nueva "hija" Rachel, conto que cantaba muy bien que tenia una maestria en negocios internacionales y era una de las mejores abogadas de los ángeles que tenia su propia empresa y que era dueña de un teatro en brodway herencia de la familia Berry, conto como se conocieron ella y Dani y muchas cosas mas.

Lo que nadie noto fue las miradas que se dieron toda la noche Quinn y Rachel, cada que sus miradas se encontraban, Rachel o Quinn se quedaban como idas viendose, sonriendose como tontas.

Hasta que Sam invito a bailar a Quinn ella se negó pero el insisto hasta que consiguió que dijera que si al mismo tiempo que bajaban a bailar ellos tambien lo hizo Rachel y Dani, Santana y Britt y Bob y Ana al principio todo bien, pero Rachel no quería perder de vista a Quinn, para donde se moviera Rachel la seguia con la mirada, levanto varias veces la ceja al ver como Sam trataba de tocar de mas.

mientras regresaban a la mesa volvieron a subir las escaleras subio primero dani atras de ella Britt, Sam, Bob, Ana Quinn y Rachel sin notar que detras de ella venia Santana, Rachel no dejaba de ver el tan famoso ASSFABRAY, santana se acerco a ella y le dijo -creo que te gusta la vista verdad Rachel- Rachel sonrio y dirio su mirada a la pared mientras santana sonreía al ver el color rojo de la morena.

Sam se fue directo a la a la barra por algo de tomar cuando regresaron a la mesa, rachel se acerco a quinn

**-hola, te queria invitar a ti a Santana y a Britt a mi casa en el lago todo el fin de semana-** quinn sonrio y dijo **-esta bien me muchas gracias me mandas la direccion por mensaje de texto-** Rachel sonrio de oreja a oreja y dijo si claro dame tu numero, Quinn busco su cartera y saco una tarjeta donde venia su nombre los teléfonos de la oficina su numero de celular y una dirección donde encontrar su oficina **-excelente nos vemos el viernes-**dijo Rachel **-o.k nos vemos el viernes-** dijo Quinn

A altas horas de la madrugada salieron del lugar Quinn, Britt y Santana, Quinn se despidió de las ultimas 2 pero antes de irse ayudo a Britt a meter al taxi a Santana que traía varias muchas copas encima.

Después de meter a santana al taxi y ver como se iban quinn tomo un taxi rumbo a su departamento y en lo único que podía pensar eran en esos ojos cafe y en esos brazos que la sostuvieron.

Cuando llego a su departamento se fue directo a su cuarto y en eso comenzó a sonar su teléfono pensó que era Santana, pero era un mensaje de un numero desconocido, tomo su teléfono y abrió el mensaje que decía

**_NO ME DESPEDÍ DE TI QUE LASTIMA, PERO SOÑARE CON MI NUEVO ÁNGEL EN ESPECIAL CON SUS OJOS VERDES QUE ME CAUTIVARON._**

**_ATTE. RACHEL B._**

No pudo evitar escapar una sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiéndose como una adolescente nuevamente.


	4. Dia 2 Informacion y Resaca

Dia 2: Información y Resaca

New York, 2 de Agosto, 2:00pm

**-Mami, mami, mamiiii-**

**-que beth au ouch ouch mi cabeza-**

Beth subió a la cama con Quinn que se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama

**-a que horas llegaste?-**

**-no lose exactamente, deja me ver... Hay dios santo son las 2 de la tarde-**

Beth se reía de la cara de horror de Quinn -**tranquila mami, hable con Frank y se encargo de tus pendientes y Sara medio de desayunar, vi caricaturas y jugue con freddie-**

Quinn sonrió y le dijo **-tengo una hermosa hija y también muy inteligente-**

Beth sonrio y se acomodo en la cama muy cerca de su mami para que ella la abrazara, mientras la tenia abrazada le pregunto **-quieres ir a comer a fuera-**

Beth grito **-sii-**

**-pero no grites, llamare a tu tia Santana y a tu tia Britt para que nos acompañen-**

Mientras beth salia del cuarto a cambiarse de ropa quinn tomo su telefono y reviso otra vez los mensajes revisando de nuevo aquel mensaje que le mando rachel, pensando que lo habia soñado.

Marco a la casa de las Lopez-Pierce y nadie contesto, que raro murmuró, marco al teléfono de Britt y no contesto y llamo a Santana que contesto apenas con un hilo de voz **-que quieres fabray-**

**-hablar contigo y britt-**

**-carajo Quinn por que me estas gritando que te pasa-**

**-no te estoy gritando loca, es la cruda que te cargas, en 10min voy por ti y britt-**

**-olvidalo no se como diablos llegue al departamento y nose como llegue a la cama, amanecí totalmente desnuda y britt..-**

**-santan! Es mucha información gracias-**

**- jajaja ouch ouch mi cabeza te iba a decir que britt fue a la academia la podemos recoger ahi-**

**-tia san podemos ir a pizza mágica a comer-**

**-quinn dile que no grite y dile que pizza magia iremos el sabado-**

**-no iremos el sabado-**

**Al mismo tiempo ****santan**a y beth gritaron** -QUE-**

-**shuuu a las 2 ouch mi cabeza-** dijo Quinn mientras con la mano derecha se tocaba la sien **-no iremos a pizza mágica, por que..- por que mami- -Quinn por que- dijo Santana **

**-pues por que Rachel nos invito a su casa en el lago-**

**-quien es rachel-** dijo beth

**-woow, ¿casa en el lago? El bombón se esta aplicando contigo Quinn-**

**-te recuerdo que estas en alta voz tia santana-**

Beth fruncio el ceño y dijo **-¿quien es Rachel?, ¿por le dice la tia san bombon? y ¿como que se esta aplicando contigo mamí?-**

**-cariño son muchas preguntas podre contestarlas luego ya que me dejes hablar en privado con la bocona de santana, ve por tus cosas en 5min nos vamos-**

**-yo no soy bocona rubia que te pasa-**

**-CALLATE, escucha te contare algo y podremos hablar de eso en la comida, rachel me mando un mensaje y de la casa del lago me dijo ayer en la noche cuando me quede sola-**

**-woow, no me vas a negar que te gusta verdad Fabray-!**

**-este amm TIENE NOVIA lo recuerdas-**

-si pero..-

-pero nada ire por ti en 9min-

**-a mi no me engañas, el bombón te movió y cito tus palabras SENTI COMO UN HURACAN DENTRO DE MI-**

**-adios santana-**

Mientras tomaba su ropa y caminaba al baño pensaba en las palabras que se le habían olvidado SENTI COMO UN HURACAN DENTRO DE MI

cuando salieron de casa Beth iva muy seria no dijo nada hasta que bajaron por el auto

Al subir al auto Quinn le dijo **-cinturón por favor-** beth se acomodo y se puso el cinturón pero iva muy ceria hasta que Quinn rompió el silencio y dijo** -que te pasa estas enojada-** quinn sabia de la furia fabray y sabia que un fabray enojado era el fin del mundo.

**-no-** con una sonrisa Quinn sonrio tambien

Encendio el auto se puso los lentes de sol y salio del parking al departamento de Santana

Mientras manejaba fue cuando Beth ataco **- ¿nos tenemos confianza?-**

**-si mucha-**

**-me ocultarias si estuvieras saliendo con alguien-**

Quinn titubeo y respondió **-no-**

Beth la miro y le dijo **-o.k me puedes tener confianza y decirme ¿quien es rachel? y ¿por que se te quiere echar encima?-**

Quinn comenzó a reir al ver la cara de enojo el mismo ceño que hacia el abuelo Russell cuando le molestaba algo** -te pareces a mi padre-** le dijo

Beth tomo aire y respondió** -mami no me cambies la conversación tengo 7años y noto cosas-**

**-A si como que cosas, dime**-quinn trataba de no reir

**-como que amm-**

**-jaja mejor te diré las cosas rachel la conocí ayer en el bar es socia de la tia santana amm nos invito a su casa en el lago y le cai encima-**

**-¿como que le caíste encima?**

**-si casi choco con un mesero y por esquivarlo choque con una mesa y cai encima de ella**-

Beth comenzo a reir

Quinn se puso roja al recordar el momento, al llegar al edificio de Santana ella las espera afuera con su tablet en la mano y su bolsa en la otra.

Al subir al coche dijo **-hola princesa como estas-**

**-Bien tia san-** beth la miro sorprendida pues por lo general siempre peleaba con ella

**-excelente princesa quieres escuchar música-**

**-sii-** abriendo su bolsa santana saco su ipod y se lo dio a beth

Quinn la miro como bicho raro y arranco de nuevo el carro

**-que te tras Santana-**

**-nada quinn solo que deja que beth se ponga los audífonos...ya... Por dios Rachel te mando un mensaje que decia-**

La risa de Quinn era increible **-Santana toma el teléfono y lee por ti misma voy manejando-**

Santana saco el teléfono con mucha prisa y miro el mensaje y dijo -por dios es bombón si sabe conquistar-

**-ese bombon como tu la llamas tiene nombre se llama Rachel y tiene novia-** dijo Quinn

Santana miro a Quinn sorprendida y dijo **-por dios eso cuando le ha importado a la reina fabray, a la capitana de las porristas dime-**

Quinn sonrio y dijo** -desde que supe que ella tenia novia, bájate por britt tengo mucha hambre y necesito un cafe-**

Santana se bajo haciendo caras y decía entre dientes** -si claro y ese hueso no me lo como-**

Quinn solo se reia al ver a Santana como una niña, pasaron 10mi. Hasta que Britt y Santana salieron britt corrió hasta la puerta de Quinn y la abrio para darle un abrazo y un beso pasándose a la puerta de atrás para sentarse una lado de la princesa saludarla con un beso y un abrazo y ponerse con ella a escuchar música.

**-a donde iremos a comer-** dijo santana

Britt y beth gritaron **-pizza magica-**

**-noo-** grito santana agregando **–podemos ir a ese restaurante en la 5ta avenida T.G.I. Friday's-**

Beth sonrio y dijo **–si y después me llevas a comprar un cono-**

**-o.k-** dijieron todas

Al llegar al restaurante no hicieron ningún comentario solo santana dijo queda** -muy cerca de brodway que raro-** mientras quinn le aventaba una mirada muy fabray

Beth comio tanto que se quedo dormida en las piernas de britt

Ahí fue el momento para que santana atacara sacando su Tablet y su mejor arsenal

Santana comenzó diciendo **–para iniciar necesito café-** un mesero llevo 3 tasas de café

Santana tomo un sorbo de café y tomo su Tablet mostrando la revista de Forbs de hace 5 meses atrás en la portada venia** RACHEL BARBARA BERRY LA NUEVA AS EN LOS NEGOCIOS**

Quinn y Britt miraron la foto y abrieron la boca tanto que una mosca pudo haber entrado fácilmente

o.k dijo Santana no me podía quedar con las ganas y busque un poco de ella en google

en una sola voz britt y quinn dijieron** -gooolgleaste a rachel-**

santana la miro y le dijo **-claro nos invita a su casa y no se ni si quiera si es una asesina serial, puedo continuar-,**

**-claro- **dijieron las 2

**o.k es hija de Hiram y Shelby Berry, su padre es empresario muy famoso estuvo varias veces en las portadas de Forbs y Time mientras que su madre estuvo varias veces en Vogue, Glamour, Elle gano 5 Billbords 3 Emmys . yo dije que rachel era una artista lo recuerdan** (britt y Quinn se limitaron a mover la cabeza afirmativamente) ** participo en 3obras de teatro Miserable, Chicago y Funny Girl siendo la protagonista y ganado 3 Tonys al igual que su madre…** no pudo terminar cuando una voz atrás de ella dijo

**-esa información esta algo mal en realidad mi madre solo gano 1 tony por su participación en Wicked-**

**-Rachel-** dijo Britt** -que haces aquí-**

Rachel sonrio y dijo **– estaba en brodway vine a ver el teatro pues motaran una obra nueva mis padres no pueden venir a verlo pues estan en Londres y escuche una voz algo conocida mientras me dirijia al baño-**

Santana no encontrada que hacer en ese momento quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara Quinn por su lado no dijo nada y solo sonrió con un tono muy rojo en su cara,

**-Creo que no fui la única que busco información verdad-** con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo Rachel tomando una silla y sentándose percatándose de la presencia de Beth sola la miro pero no pregunto nada.

**-Tu también nos gooolgleaste**- pregunto britt

**-Claro- **respondio Rachel agregando -**NECESITABA SABER SI NO ERAN ASESINAS SERIALES-**

Las 4 comenzaron a reir

Rachel dijo**- se que tu y santana se casaron hace 2 años, que su boda fue llamada la boda del siglo, que tu Britt tienes una academia de baile y que santana salio de la universidad de Ohio y las 2 se viniero a buscar suerte a aquí a New York-**

Santana dijo **–pues parece que alguien nos investigo muy bien-**

Britt sonrio y dijo **–que bueno que sabes todo eso de nosotras y de Quinn ¿Qué sabes?-**

Rachel sonrio y miro directo a los ojos a Quinn y dijo **– solo se que tiene unos lindos y hermosos ojos verdes, es todo lo que se por que en realidad en google no hay mucha información sobre Lucy Quinn Fabray, solo de Quinn Fabray la fotografa de renombre y socia de Frank Mice un fotografo Frances pero nada de su vida personal-**

Quinn sonrio y dijo** –creo que mi vida personal esta ahí dormida-**

Rachel miro a beth y luego rápido Quinn y dijo **-¿tienes una hija? Lo sabia eres casada-**

Las 3 chicas comenzaron a reir y Quinn respondio **–si tengo una hija que adoro y no, no estoy casada-**

Rachel sonrio y dijo **– como se llama-**

**-Beth Fabray-**

-o.k que lindo nombre igual de lindo que el nombre de su madre, me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana entonces, te mando la dirección por mensaje Quinn recuerda que es en los Hamptons -

Quinn la miro y le dijo **–o.k esta bienadiós-**

**-Adios y por favor si quieren saber mas pregunte no me busquen en internet-**

**-o.k adiós-** dijieron las 3

**-Que locura, ademas iremos a los Hamptons-** dijo santana

**-Si que genial iremos a los hamptons lo pondre en Twitter-**dijo britt

Quinn pensaba y mordía su labio inferior miro a santana que estaba a un lado de ella y dijo **-pagaras la cuenta por dar la información y ser cachada por Rachel-**

Santana solo se limito a sonreír y dicen** -si, esta bien la noticia que tiene una casa en los Hamptons me puso muy feliz-**


	5. Dia 3: Como digas y mandes

**Inicio del viaje a los hamptoms **

**-Beth amor despierta-**

**-Que amm no**- mientras se metía de nuevo en las cobijas

**-Si ándale despierta hoy nos vamos a la casa de Rachel lo recuerdas-**

**Amm...**

**-Si esta cerca de la playa-**

**-Dijiste playa-** Beth pego un brinco de la cama..

Quinn se comenzó a reír por la actitud de Beth y su felicidad en la cara.

Mientras miraba como Beth corría de un lado a otro tomando sus cosas y poniéndolas en una maleta rosa. Quinn dejo a Beth mientras se dirigía a acomodar sus cosas, **-mamí-** grito Beth **-están tocando la puerta-**

Quinn salio de su habitación para ir a abrí la puerta cuando dijo quien es** -somos nosotras Quinni-** dijeron del otro lado de la puerta.

**-Por dios tienes llaves de aquí- dijo Quinn**

**-rubia por dios abre que estoy cargando muchas cosas- **

**-esta bien abrire la puerta-**

Mientras abre la puerta encuentra a una britt cargando una pequeña maleta mientras que santana traia 3 maletas

**-por dios por que tantas cosas-** dijo Quinn

Britt se sentó en el sillón de piel negra de Quinn y dijo** -Santana tría ropa para 2 años-**

**-No es verdad Britt solo traigo lo necesario y esta maleta es de mis zapatos-**

**-Yo solo llevo esto-** mientras Britt levantaba una pequeña maleta negra

Quinn movio la cabeza y dijo** -abre tus maletas santana lo que no necesites se quedara aquí-**

**-No no no ni se te ocurra FABRAY necesito de mis cosas para vivir-** dijo Santana

**-Quinni ni lo intentes yo ya lo hice toda la noche y hoy en la mañana- **dijo Britt

**-Entiende santana son muchas cosas-**

**-Ya dije lucy quinn fabray NO-**

**-Que te pasa latina loca por que me dices todo mi nombre completo-**

Mientras ellas alegaban por las escaleras bajo beth con el celular de su madre en la mano interumpiendo la pelea dijo** -MAMA TU TELEFONO ESTA SONANDO-**

**-Beth no grites y gracias por traerlo saluda a tus tias-** mientras beth saludaba a santana y britt quinn contesto

**-hola-**

**-Quinn hola soy frank-**

**-Hola frank que pasa-**

**-Nada solo quiero saber si te tomaras el fin de semana-**

**-Si, iremos a los hamptons-**

**-Woow mi socia en los hamptons y eso como paso-**

**-Una historia larga que pronto te contare ¿donde estas? ¿sigues en milan?-**

**-Si, sali martes en la tarde cuando beth me llamo-**

**-Perdón por no cubrir la semana de la moda en milan pero es que...-**

**-Es que nada tranquila tu descansa no habías tomando vacaciones después de lo de.. Perdon quinn no quise recordarlo-**

**-amm no esta bien, no te preocupes es mejor hablar de eso-**

**-Entonces te llamo cuando regrese a NY-**

**O.k frank saludos a mari y nos vemos yo regreso el lunes a la oficina por que hay que sacar el catalogo de lencería y tu yo y santana nos tenemos que sentar para hablar de la campaña nueva de carolina herrera y la edición nueva de victoria secret. **

**Esta bien, tranquila no lleves trabajo a tu viaje disfruta tu fin de semana**

**Igual**

**Chio bella**

**Jaja adios caro mio**

no pudo voltear a ver que hacian las otras 3 cuando su telefono sono nuevamente

Numero desconocido

Miro a las otras 3 que mantenian una guerra en el sillon de besos y abrazos

Y dijo** nunero desconocido**

Santana rápido la miro y dijo **contesta**

Conesto y dijo** si bueno**

**-Hola como estas-**

**-Bien disculpa quien habla-** su cuerpo lo sabia su mente lo sabia pero quería escucharlo del otro lado del teléfono, puso su teléfono en altavoz

**-Hola quinn buenos días perdón si te desperté soy rachel..-**

Una sonrisa magica aparecio en el rostro de quinn, santana y britt no lo podian creer y beth ni si quiera queria verlo pues prefirio ver la pared y cruzar los brazos

**-O hola rachel como estas-**

**-Muy bien, ¿te desperté?-**

**-amm si-**

**-O discúlpame no fue mi intención solo quería saber tu dirección de tu casa-**

**-Para que-** respondio rapido quinn

**-Jaja no es para secuestrarte después, aunque seria buena opción-**

Santana y britt abieron la boca al escuchar aquellas palabras y beth se bajo del sillon y se fue a la biblioteca, quinn trato de detenerla pero no pudo

**-La quiero para mandarte a mi chófer Jake Puckerman, ira por ti y tu hija y claro pasara por Santana y Britt estoy tranquila si vienen en una de mis camionetas-**

**Woow** grito santana **shhh** le dijo britt

Rachel comenzó a reír y dijo creo que -**esa voz es muy conocida-**

**-Si es muy peculiar-** dijo quinn, **tienes en que anotar mientras le dictava la direccion,** solo pudo escuchar a santana decir **creo que alguien esta interesada en ti**

Quinn la miro y levanto su ceja mientras rachel repetía lo que la rubia le había dicho** -si esa es la direccion-** dijo Quinn

Quinn se sento entre santana y britt y mientras decidia que le diria a rachel escuho a lo lejos

**-Amor rachel, vienes a la alberca conmigo te dare una sorpresa-**

Quinn miro al suelo mientras detenia el telefono la mano de britt se fue a su espalda y la mano de santana a su hombro

Rachel tapo la bocina del telefono pero se escucho cuando dijo **- dani por dios te alcanzo ahorita en 5min estoy haciendo una llamada importante-**

Mientras rachel volvía a la conversación con quinn diciendo **disculpa perdon por eso**

**No me tienes que pedir perdón es tu novia hablando nada mas.**

Un silencio las invandio

Hasta quinn dijo **amm entonces sera mejor que me lleve mi camioneta..**

**-No claro que no jake esta en ny llego ayer y en este momento le mando un mensaje para que valla por ustedes-**

**-No rachel no pasa nada si nos vamos en mi carro-**

**-O, k yo te dije que jake estara por ti beth, santana y britt en 10min afueran de donde vives s a si que o te vines con jake o te vienes con jake-**

**-O,k bombon tranquila-** dijo santana

Quinn la miro y rachel solto y una carcajada, estoy tranquila solo que tu amiga es bastante dificil

**-No soy difícil dijo quinn solo que si te molesta pues no-**

**-Ami no me molesta la camioneta es mía y si lo dices por dani.. Ella no tiene nada que decir y se que no dira nada, entonces tienes 8min bye quinn nos vemos en un rato-**

**-Entonces como digas y mandes-**

Rachel solto una carcajada al escuchar eso de quinn y solo dijo **adiós**

**Adios rach, adios bombon , bye rachel**

Quinn se levanto del sillón y le dijo a santana apuntándola con el dedo** -VACÍA TUS MALETAS voy con beth-**

Camino hasta el estudio donde beth estaba en un sillón con un libro la cara leyendo

Quinn trato de no reírse y se sentó en el sillón mas pequeño y le dijo -**que pasa**-

Bajo el libro que taba su cara y le dijo nada solo es que.,,

**-Es que, que beth-**

**-Es que no me cai bien esa tal rachel no es de mi agrado-**

**-Disculpa mama Bethn Hudson Fabray pero no la conoces ni siquiera la conoces ni la haz visto-**

**-Lose pero algo no me cai-**

**-Jaja anda vamos que todavía no arreglo mis cosas y hay que ver que la tia san deje sus cosas y no lleve tantas maletas-**


	6. Dia 3: Hagamos un trato

Hagamos un trato

Dia 3

Mientras Beth y Britt peleaban con santana de que ropa dejar y que llevar quinn bajo de su cuarto con una maleta lista, santana la miro y le dijo **-dime que tras algo provocador en esa maleta, o por lo menos un traje de baño que deje ver tus encantos-**

**Cállate y termina de acomodar tus maletas**

Mientras santana siguió a quinn hasta la biblioteca, cuando entraron quinn se dirigió hasta una puerta la abrió y entro a su estudio de revelado y donde tiene todas sus cámaras tomando 2 de sus cámaras junto con los accesorios, santana la siguió y le dijo **-porque quinn dime desde Gaby vistes de esa manera tienes 25 años 25 quinn y mira pareces una secretaria sin vida sexual-**

**-Santana cállate beth te puede escuchar, y no parezco secretaria sin vida sexual-**

**-No, no lo pareces con esa falda y esos zapatos junto con esa blusa blanca y ese suéter azul, con razón nadie se te acerca si no le hubieras caído al bombón encima...-**

No pudo terminar cuando quinn dijo **-cállate fue un accidente-**

Santana sonrió diciendo** -lose, hagamos un trato si tu te pones otra ropa y me dejas re acomodar tu maleta y revisar que llevas yo cuido a beth 2 semanas y cuando tu lo necesites, además de dejar mis cosas voluntariamente que dices-**

Quinn la miro poniendo una mano en su frente y le dijo **-ESTA BIEN-** santana no lo pensó 2 veces y corrió de regreso a la habitación de quinn con su maleta en mano

Quinn por su parte seguía buscando algunos royos de fotos mientras que en la sala de las 3 maletas de santana beth y britt hicieron una gritando** estamos listas**

Quinn salió con 1 maleta donde llevaba sus 2 cámaras favoritas mientras sacaba su cámara para tomar una foto de Beth y Britt sentada en el sillón

Santana grito desde su habitación quinn** sube**

Quinn subió pensando que había dicho y lo caro que lo iba a pagar que santana acomodara sus cosas

Sacando una playera blanca con cuello en V con unos jens y unas zapatos negros con unos lentes negros, quinn miro eso sobre la cama y dijo -**NO jamás me pondré eso estas loca-**

**-Tenemos un trato fabray, además de meter a la maleta un vestido ultra escotado blanco con unos tacones del mismo color, 3 shorts y cambiando las blusas de abuelita por varias playeras en colores neutrales y 2 con estampado echando dentro de la maleta 3 bikinis uno rojo de 2 piezas, 1 blanco entero destapado de la espalda y un negro de 2 piezas, sacando su ropa interior y metiendo solo algunos secretos que tenia de victoria entre ellos varios con encaje-**. Mientras quinn miraba desde la puerta como santana abría y cerraba cajones decisión que podía y no podía llevar la rubia le llego un mensaje de rachel que decía,

**ESPERO QUE YA ESTÉN LISTAS JAKE LLEGA POR USTEDES EN 5 MIN, SE ME OLVIDO RECORDARTE TENDRÉ UNA CENA HOY VESTIMENTA BLANCA ESPERO VERTE PRONTO YA.**

**ATTE . RACHEL B**

Quinn sonrió y le dijo a santana sobre el mensaje que le había mandado la morena, santana no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le dijo creo que debería de poner este vestido blanco además del otro.

Quinn no escucho estaba embobada en el mensaje y santana haciendo un movimiento rápido metió aquel vestido blanco junto con 2 mas que son para la playa metiendo varios zapatos.

Listo dijo santana, saliendo con la maleta detrás de ella venia quinn , antes de bajar santana giro y le dijo **ahí esta la ropa te cambias tenemos un trato.**

Quin. Haciendo un pequeño berrinche camino hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta tardo 2min mas para decidir. Sin pensarlo mucho mas se quito su ropa cambiándose de nuevo se puso aquella ropa que le había dejado santana se soltó el cabello y se fue directo al armario a ponerse un sombrero café dejando su cabello suelto y poniendo sus lentes bajo a la sala.

**Woow** dijo britt, con la boca abierta se quedo beth y y santana dijo **mamamia** ahora si estamos listas

Sonando el timbre del departamento. Voy grito quinn, abrió y frente a ella apareció un hombre alto moreno parecido al **presidente obama** dijo britt

Se presentó diciendo: **buenos días vengo de parte de la señorita berry soy jake, yo las llevare a la casa de la playa**

**Excelente** dijo santana mientras tomaba su maleta y se la daba al chico beth camino atrás de santana cargando su maleta, britt salió después y al final quinn con 2 maletas en mano cerrando la puerta del departamento.


	7. Dia 3: Invitadas Especiales

**Invitadas Especiales**

**Los Hamptoms**

Despues de un viaje de 2 horas en una ford escalet negra las chicas ya sentian a jake como un amigo

Al salir de ny los prineros 10min no dijieron nada absolutamente hasta que santana no agunto y le comenzo a pregutar cosas

**-Tu nombre completo-**

**-Jake Puckerma-**

**-Mucho gusto yo soy britt, santana, quinn y yo soy beth-**

**Mucho gusto** dijo el

**-¿De donde eres jake?-** pregunto santana-

**-De boston vivo en el bronx y ustedes-**

**-De ohio- **contestaron las 3 al mismo tiempo

**¿De donde conoces a rachel?-**

**Del programa hermano mayor ella es hija unica y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo soy su mano derecha**

**Exelente dijo santana el bombon tiene corazon de pollo**

Quinn giro los ojos y britt sonrio

**¿Y ustedes de donde la conocen?**

**Es mi socia y quinn le callo encima**

**O yase quien eres** miro a quinn por el espejo retrovisor **eres la de los ojos verdes hermosos**

Quinn se sonrojo y sonrio

**Perdon por el atrevimiento** dijo jake,** no hay problema** dijo quinn

Santana sonreia con una risa malvada y avento la pregunta bomba

**Y dime jake.. Cuantas novias le conoces a rachel...**

Jake la miro perdiendo por unos segundos la vista del camino..

Y le respondio **NINGUNA**

**Que!** dijo santana

**Ninguna, si algunas veces no llega a dormir , se que tiene algunas aventuras es muy ojo alegre coquetea muy facil pero novia ninguna creo.**

**O.k no hice la pregunta correcta** dijo santana mientras preparaba el arsenal pesado **DIME CUNTAS AVENTURAS A TENIDO RACHEL**, quinn le avento la mirada fabray a santana mientras britt se hacis la que no miraba ni escuchaba nada

Jake agacho la cabeza y se comenzo a reir y dij**o Muchas las suficientes para llenar el estadio de los jets 2 veces pero algo es seguro ninguna es oficial, es raro que traiga a alguien a la casa de los Hamptons o que me diga que pondria una camioneta a su disposicion o mas raro aun** busco que quinn lo mirara **y dijo que las llevara hasta la 2da casa que comparte dentro del terreno en los hamptons**

Como que la** ¿2da casa? Pregunto santana**

**Si, la primera casa es para la visita de los señores fabray pero la 2da es mas privada pues tiene un cuarto de juegos para niños y una alberca techada y esa casa da directo al mar y es mas privada en realidad ahi rachel se queda cuando va pero ayer nos pidió que desalojáramos sus cosas de esa casa por que la ocuparia alguien mas importante, la verdad se nos hizo raro pero seguimos ordenes**

Quinn lo miro algo sorprendida y trato de acomodar aquellas palabras en su mente que rebotaban bastante..

Despues de 30min de conversación de rachel beth prefirió dormir sobre las piernas de su madre después de 2 hrs de viaje llegaron a los hamptons

Jake condujo directo hasta un cerco de 3 metros de alto pintado de negro al acercarse a el tomo un radio y dijo **10:20** en automatico se abrieron las puertas de aquel lugar y frente a los ojos de santana, quinn y britt aparecia una casa de 2 pisos blanca con muchos arboles, plantas y cespet verde al rededor, la camioneta condujo hasta la entrada de la casa cuando llegaro jake se bajo y tomo el radio miro su reloj y dijo **10;23am te dije estoy aqui con el paquete de ny**

La puerta de la casa se abrio y apareció rachel con una enorme sonrisa, con un short blanco unos zapatos deportivos y una blusa del mismo color camino hasta donde estaba jake lo abrazo y le dijo **yo las llevo jake** le dijo** segura** **si son mis invitadas especiales..**

**Subiéndose a la camioneta dijo buenos días como están como estuvo el viaje.. Muy bien dijo** santana

**Rach jake es un amor dijo britt**

**Exelente** dijo quinn rachel le sonrio por el retrovisor mientras quinn se levantaba los lentes para verla..

Arranco la camioneta y camino unos metros mas parándose frente a una casa de 1 piso con unos ventanales enormes donde se podía ver la sala

Rachel se bajo y abrió la puerta de quinn, quinn se sorpredio y dijo **tengo a beth.. No te preocupes** tomo a beth muy despacio entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta la entrada de la casa dándole las llaves directamente a quinn..

Quinn camino hasta la puerta y rachel detras con beth en brazos abrio la puerta y frente a ella habia una sala en toda la parte de arriba de la casa con un librero que cubria una gran parte de la pared una escaleras y un pasillo que tenia 2 puertas rachel camino despacio hasta las escaleras y bajo despacio todavia con beth en brazos, detras de ella venia quinn

En la parte de abajo había una sala con una chimenea y una puerta corrediza que da directo a la playa una cocina enorme con un comedor enorme junto con un pasillo con 5 puertas rachel camino hasta la puerta del final y le dijo a quinn que si podía abrir la puerta cuando abrió apareció un cuarto totalmente rosa con una cama de princesas y muchos juguetes en los estantes junto con una televisión enorme en la pared

Quinn no pudo evitar caminar hasta la ventana para ver el paisaje

Rachel puso en la cama muy despacio a beth sin hacer ningún ruido camino hasta quinn y cuando le iba a hablar quinn giro callendo encima de la morena otra vez.

No pudieron evitar reír quinn sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la voz de rachel entre cortada abajo de ella cuando dijo** Dime si se te ara costumbre caerme encima, para prepararme mejor**

Quinn se comenzó a reir, rachel no miraba nada mas que sus ojos verdes y quinn sus ojos cafeses.. Se perdieron por unos segundos hasta que santana interumpio diciendo

**-Berry que te pasa , ni por que mi sobrina esta aquí quitaras tus garras de quinn-**

Quinn se levanto rapido dijo -**no estamos haciendo nada me cai encima de ella y-**

**-Si si si lo que digas fabray-**

Quinn ayudo a rachel a levantar cuando ya estaba arriba se acerco a saludarla

Y fue directo hasta santana y britt

Y santana le dijo al oido **te estare vigilando ee**

Rachel no pudo evitar reírse

Llevo a santana y quinn hasta la puerta de su habitación diciéndoles que ese cuarto estaba acondicionado por su madre y que era aprueba de ruido

Santana y britt no pudieron evitar reír cuando rachel les contó que su madre lo mando hacer de esta manera por que su padre "roncaba" mucho

Britt miro a rachel y le dijo** rach no te preocupes nosotros lo vamos a aprovechar** tomando su bolsa saco unas pequeñas orejas de conejo y se las puso

Santana trago saliba al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias a rachel por todo.

Rachel salio de la habitación y camino a buscar a quinn, ella seguía viendo por la ventana, rachel la miro y le dijo **oye guapa ven..**

Quinn giro y movió la cabeza con una gran sonrisa

Camino hasta las escaleras ahí estaba rachel le dijo **ven** la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta 1 de las 2 puertas de arriba al abrir la puerta del fondo encontro un cuarto enorme una cama grande junto con un armario grande

Rachel sonrio y le dijo **es mi habitación y la recamara principal espero que estén ****cómodas**

**Jaken vendra a las 7pm por ustedes yo regreso al rato un rato para conocer a beth y ir a la parrillada de los evans esta bien.**

**Si** dijo quinn **gracias por todo**

**No tienes que agradecer para mi mejor que esten aqui la otra casa es un caos prefiero que esten aqui luis viene para aca es el chef preparara el desayuno o,k**

**Si esta bien** dijo quinn

**Bueno me tengo que ir bye**

**Adios rachel.**


	8. DIA 3 NO VI NADA

**No Vi nada **

**Los Hamptons **

**Dia 3**

Beth no tardo ni 15min en despertar tras oler el rico desayuno, pero cuando despertó se quedo con la boca abierta al ver donde estaba el cuarto era increíble lleno de juguetes, películas y un wii para jugar por dios grito beth al ver tantos juguetes juntos.

Quinn corrió desde la cocina hasta donde estaba beth pues pensó que le había pasado algo al entrar encontró a beth jugando con un oso de peluche, un conejo y un borrego al te en una pequeña mesa

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al verla jugar fue por su cámara y tomo varias fotos de beth jugando, beth la miro y le dijo **-mira mami esto esta genial, ¿pero donde estamos?-**

Quinn la miro y se sentó a un lado del cordero y le dijo **-te primero por favor-** beth tomo la tetera y le sirvió te, quinn tomo del te y respondió **-en la casa de rachel este dijo que era su cuarto cuando era una niña pequeña igual que tu-**

Beth la miro y su sonrisa no pudo ser mas forzada y le dijo entre dientes** -que lindo-**

Quinn soltó un risita y le dijo ahora a desayunar ven vamos tomo a su hija de la mano mientras pasaban por la habitación de britt y santana solo toco la puerta 2 veces al 3er intento salio santana con un pequeño short azul una blusa blanca y unos zapatos que jimmy choo que combinaban con su blusa quinn la miro y le dijo** -desayunas con nosotras-**, **-claro-** dijo santana

**-la tia britt..-**

**-Dormida-**, le guiño el ojo a quinn y quinn camino a prisa jalando a beth para que santana no dijera algo impropio

Después de un desayuno tranquilo

Beth se disponía a ir a tomar sus cosas para prepararse para conocer a la famosa** "rachel"**

Fue hasta el cuarto saco su maleta y se metió a bañar en cuanto quinn la mando

Saliendo del baño con un vestido azul de playa con su bikini abajo gritando -**ESTOY LISTA PARA LA ALBERCA!-**

Quinn la miro giro los ojos nada mas, beth salio de la habitacion donde se quedaria Quinn. cuando derepente se encontro a la tia San en la puerta lista para entrar al cuarto con su madre..

Cuando el El grito de britt no solo alerto a santana también a beth que de disponía a bajar las escaleras -**ME VOY A BAÑAR NECESITO MIS COSAS-** grito la rubia bailarina, en ese momento santana corrio con la maleta de britt en la mano pasando por un lado de beth que dijo entre dientes -**MANDILONA-** santana la escucho y le dijo -**BESTIA FEA- **beth la miro y entre cerro los ojos y grito -**mama la tia san me dijo bestia FEA-..** Quinn y Britt gritaron al mismo tiempo **-DEJEN DE PELEAR..-**

**-Ella inicio grito santana me dijo MANDILONA-**

Y quinn grito** -lo eres-** mientras se reía beth se fue a jugar con el corderito que le había encantado

Quinn tomaba la desicion de que ponerse nada de lo que le había puesto santana en su maleta le gustaba tomo el bikini negro y el vestido azul de playa igual al de beth con unos zapatos abiertos MK que santana puso en su maleta y corrió a la regadera dejando su ropa en la cama preparada.

Rachel entro a la casa con los audífonos del ipod puestos olvidando por completo que había visita en la casa se metió hasta su cuarto de ahí al armario y comenzó a buscara algo se ropa para la parillada de los evans mientras ella entraba a su armario a decidir que ponerse, del baño salia Quinn que no se percato que no habia toalla de baño, reviso varias veces cada punto y recordó que beth salio con la toalla sujeta al cabello beh comenzó a gritar -**beth...**

**Nada..-**

Penso -**saldré asi total no hay nadie en el cuarto la puerta esta cerrada tomo una toalla me seco y ya esta..-**

Abrio la puerta que da a la habitación saliendo totalmente desnuda del baño..

La morena estaba entretenida en el armario , decidiendo que se pondría asi que no se percato de la presencia desnuda de quinn que había visto las toallas dentro del enorme closet de rachel camino hasta la entrada, rachel estaba de espaldas tratando de jalar una caja quinn entro sin notar que había alguien.. La morena sin hacer ningún ruido jalo la caja que estaba encima de un estante cayendo de la nada al suelo a un lado justo de donde estaba quinn desnuda miro todo de abajo hacia arriba la 1era vez rápido y la 2da muy lento quedando con la boca abierta muy abierta

Quinn miro hacia abajo y dijo gritando ¿**QUE HACES AQUI!?** después lo único que hizo fue cubrirse con una chamara de cuero negra que estaba colgada

Rachel se quedo embobada viendo después se tapo los ojos y grito -**no vi nada-** levantándose a toda prisa saliendo de la habitación muy rápido...

Quinn se comenzó a reír por el momento tan incomodo que había pasado, salio del closet directo a ponerse su ropa y pensaba

**Creo que le gusto lo que vio jaja tenia la boca bastante abierta**

Rachel por su parte al salir de la habitación choco con santana, britt y beth que al parecer se dirigían a ver por que quinn no salia rápido del baño, y lo que encontraron fue a rachel saliendo de la habitación de quinn mordiendo su labio inferior con una media sonrisa en el rostro..

**-¿Que haces aqui bombó?-**

**-No es lo que parece yo entre a la habitación y..-**

**-Y-** que dijo britt

Mientras beth la miraba con una mirada muy fabray

**-Amm este, tu eres beth mucho gusto yo soy rachel dime te gusto la habitación-**

Beth cambio su cara y con una media sonrisa forzada volteando a ver a sus tia dijo** -Mucho gusto si yo soy beth hudson fabray y si me encanto la habitación esta increíble-**

**-Que bueno espero que estés preparada por que a donde vamos habrá 2 niños mas y hay una alberca-**

Beth la miro y sonrio diciendo **SI QUE BIEN.,**

Quinn salio detras de rachel pidiendo permiso para salir de la habitacion ni si quiera se miraron ella y rachel

Rachel solo dijo **-me baño muy rapido y nos vamos-**

Quinn ni la miro a la cara

Beth ni en cuenta de lo que habia pasado pero britt y santana si lo notaron

Y britt pregunto **que paso ahi adentro**

Santana sonreía como el gato de alicia y dijo -**no me digas que...-**

**-Pues no-** dijo quinn contándoles lo que acaba de pasar

Las 3 comenzaron a reírse

**-Y que dijo el bombón-**

** -NO VI NADA solo dijo eso-** mientras quinn sonreia

**-Lastima-** dijo quinn mientras sonreia pues rachel habia visto de mas y 2 veces


	9. Los Encantos De Rachel Berry

**Los Encantos De Rachel Berry**

**Los Hamptons **

**1:00pm **

Después del bochornoso momento de las risas de santana, Britt y Quinn al ver el color rojo de Rachel cada que trataba de ver a Quinn al rostro después que salió de bañarse salieron de la casa y frente a ella estaba un bmw X6, cuando santana lo miro frente a la casa no lo podía creer aquel auto era de colección de color azul oscuro y con rines plateados.

**-Por dios Britt mira que hermosura de carro-**

Rachel salió y escucho a santana y le dio las llaves y dijo **-conduce tu,-**

**-De verdad bombón -**

**-Si santana conduce tu yo me iré... -**

**-Atrás**- dijo Britt

O.k Rachel sonrió subió del lado izquierdo del auto, luego subió Beth y un lado de Beth Quinn

Quinn miraba a Rachel de repente y Rachel a ella también

Pero Beth fue buena bloqueadora para tratar de entablar una conversación, salieron de la casa de Rachel y condujeron por 5km hasta llegar a una casa azul con ventanas blancas y un cerco blanco

Santana dijo -**ahí está el carro del idiota de Bob imagínate que pensara cuando me vea llegando con la nueva socia y manejando su carro.. -**

**-Pensara que eras una lame botas y su chofer tia san-** dijo Beth

**-Beth!-** le dijo Quinn mientras le echaba una mirada Fabray

Santana la volteo a ver y le dijo **-ANDELE bestia fea -**

**-Mamá mira.. -**

**-Sani cálmate por favor -**

Rachel solo sonreía al verlas como convivían.

Mientras santana grito **–ella empezó-**

Rachel le indico donde estacionar el carro y de la puerta de enfrente de la casa salio Sam Y Dani..

Dani corrió al carro y abrió la puerta del conductor y encontró a santana que se quedó como tonta viendo el traje de baño de la rubia, britt lo noto y le jalo una oreja diciendo **-MUCHO CUIDADITO LOPEZ-**

Santana miro a Britt con algo de miedo pero no dijo nada y bajo del carro.

Dani abrió la puerta de atrás y bajo a Rachel jalándola del brazo dándole un beso en la boca enfrente de todas las demás..

Quinn se volteó para no ver la acción su puerta la abrió Sam, que la residió con un abrazo enorme

Quinn le dijo **-necesito respirar-** Sam la soltó y ayudo a bajar a Beth que en ese momento no conocía a nadie hasta que Quinn la presento con Sam..

La pequeña rubia de ojos color miel Fabray quedo embobada con Sam le callo tan bien que no solo lo saludo de mano también le dio un abrazo enorme y un beso en el cachete

Rachel no se perdía como Beth había reaccionado con el chico rubio y le dio algo de coraje al ver como sam, beth y quinn caminaban delante de ella y dani como la familia perfecta..

Rachel pensaba en como Beth la habia saludo y como saludo a Sam y mas coraje le dio.

Cuando llegaron hasta el patio la familia de Bob y la familia de Donal junto con 2 parejas mas que no conocían los Chang y los Anderson al parecer estos 4 amigos íntimos de Rachel

Tina, mike y melani conformaban los Chang

Blaine, kurt y tim conformaban los Anderson

**-Hey rachel-** grito blaine!

La morena levanto la mano saludando de lejos

Es rachel grito** -tim, melani..-** Mientras los 2 pequeños corrían a abrazarla

Beth se quedo mirando por el hombro de sam como melani y tim saludaban a rachel abrazándola y besandola

Sam se adelantó y presento a quinn, beth, santana y britt enfrente de todos mientras rachel se perdia en una silla de playa jugando y platicando con tim y melani.

La parrilla estaba lista Donal saco la carne y Maria su mujer las demas cosas

Mientras dani tomaba el sol a un lado de rachel que disfrutaba de lindo jugando con tim y melani

Melani le pregunto a Rachel si podía invitar a beth a jugar.. Rachel le dijo que si asi que melani camino hasta donde estaba Beth sentada a un lado de sam y dijo

**-Hola soy Melani Chang y Rachel , Tim y Yo queremos que vengas a jugar con nosotros ..-**

Beth miro a quinn que lo perdía la vista de encima y le dijo **–Amor ve a jugar esta bien creo que Sam esta algo abrumado con tantas preguntas que le estas haciendo-**

**-o.k-** dijo beth

Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Rachel y Tim jugando Rachel tomo a los 3 niños y camino hasta una de las áreas donde había mucho cesped alejada de los demás y de la alberca

En ese momento llego jake entregándole un teléfono y un balón de Fut bol americano, Rachel le dijo –**Gracias hermano te quedas a comer-**

Jake no pudo decir nada cuando rachel le indico a donde fuera para que se sirviera algo de tomar

Rachel le grito a Mike y Blaine –**hey jugamos**- mostrando el balón

Blaine y Mike corieron y comenzaron a jugar con los niños y Rachel mientras Quinn miraba como Beth reia al ver como la cargaba Rachel para correr con el balón.

Tina y Kurt se acercaron a Quinn y Tina dijo –al parecer caíste en los encantos Berry-

Quinn se quedo perpleja y busco a tina al verla le dijo **–por que dices eso-**

**-Muy fácil quien no cai en los encatos de Rachel Berry-** dijo Kurt al Señalando a su hijo Tim que corria sin perder de vista a la morena.

Quinn sonrio al ver la acción de Tim.. pero no decía nada aquellas palabras rebotaban por su cabeza **LOS ENCATOS DE RACHEL BERRY** cuantas personas habían caído en sus encantos se decía a ella misma mientras no perdía de vista a beth que no dejaba de reír.

Donal grito la comida esta lista..

Los niños corrieron con sus madres beth corrió a los brazos de quinn , mientras Rachel pasaba por un lado de ellas sonriéndole a Quinn abiertamente que . e respondio con una misma sonrisa

Kurt y Blaine lo vieron y se voltearon a ver con los Chang que también lo vieron, entre dientes Mike dijo **–creo que alguien atrapo por fin a la rompe corazones de manhattan-** como su esposa caminaba muy junto a el lo alcanzo a escuchar y le soltó un codazo que le saco un poco el aire mientras los Anderon reían al ver como Mike se sobada el estomago.


	10. Accidente

**Accidente**

**2:30pm **

**Casa Evans **

Después de sentarse a la mesa

Rachel, Blaine, Bob y Mike comenzaron a hablar de negocios Santana solo se limitaba a escuchar de lo que hablaban Quinn por su parte no entendía mucho de leyes y bienes raíces,

Pues al parecer Blaine era un importante socio y amigo de Rachel tenia una cadena de productos importantes para el cabello, por su parte Mike era economista y bailarín, algo que a Tina le llamo mucho la atención cuando lo conoció en la universidad en chicago.

Kurt era editor en Jefe de la revista mas importante de moda

Y Tina trabajaba como directora de teatro en NYADA.

Britt comenzó a platicar con Tina sobre algunas cosas de baile mientras Kurt comenzó a platicar con Dani sobre su ultima aparición en Vogue, Santana se levanto de su lugar y se sentó a un lado de Quinn que ya estaba algo enfadad de la platica de negocios y la platica de Sam por querer saber de su vida amorosa y un viaje que Sam había echo a Londres.

Santana le dijo a Quinn que la acompañara por algo de tomar , Quinn se levanto y al levantarse Rachel no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Santana llevo a Quinn a la cocina y le dijo** –esto es realmente aburrido, y el bombón no te quita la mirada de encima cada vez que miras a sam y te pones a platicar con el-**

**-Cállate santana eso no es verdad además tiene a Dani pegada a ella y..-**

**-Y nada Fabray saca tus encantos y haz que te voltea a ver-**

Quinn sonrio y no dijo nada al salir de la casa, Beth corría hasta donde estaba Quinn y dijo **–mamí.. Melani y Tim entraran a la alberca un rato puedo entrar con ellos-**

**-Claro corazón pero espera un poco por favor, siéntate en aquella silla-**

Beth camino de regreso y se sentó en al silla que le dijo quinn a ella se unió melani y tim que tenían los trajes de baño puestos beth se quito el vestido y dejo ver un lindo bikini negro.

Blaine, Mike y tina estaba listos para entrar a la alberca, Blaine en unas bermudas floreadas, mientras que Mike sorprendió con un espectacular cuerpo a Britt, Santana y Quinn que se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el adomen del chico que salio con unas bermudas Náutica azules puestas y atrás de el su esposa en un bikini azul.

Santana no se quería quedar con las ganas de tomar el sol así que se aventó en una de las sillas y mostró un bikini blanco, Sam abrió la boca hasta el suelo junto con Blaine, kurt , Mike y Tina.

Sam entre dientes le dijo a Dani **–Que monumento-** Dani la miro y dijo –**no esta nada mal la latina**- mientras se quitaba los lentes para ver mejor el cuerpo de la latina

Britt salio en un bikini amarillo que hizo que Dani abriera mas los ojos al ver el cuerpo de la bailarina que sin pensarlo tanto de un brinco entro al agua.

Kurt se sento un lado de santana. Tina, Mike y Blaine entraron a la alberca con Melani y Tim

Por su parte beth esperaba que su mami saliera del baño..

**-Oye beth donde esta tu madre-** le grito britt desde la alberca

**-En el baño tia britt-**

Santana se levanto de la silla y camino hasta el baño tocando la puerta y diciendo

-**rubia si no sales entrare por ti-**

Dentro del baño Quinn pensaba que haría, se mojaba la cara para salir con aquel diminuto bikini negro

**-ya voy estoy lista espera unos segundos-** se quito el vestido y salio

Santana se quedo con la boca abierta y dijo **–dios santo donde tenias todo eso.. escondido o que-**

Quinn le pego en el brazo y le dijo **–no seas payasa-**

Mientras las 2 caminaban de regreso a una de las sillas de playa

Rachel que platicaba con Bob y mari dejo de hacerlo al ver a Quinn con aquel bikini hasta la boca abrió tanto que Dani se acerco y le dijo **–te traigo un vaso Rachel Berry por que tus babas pueden inundar la casa-**

Rachel la miro y solo sonrio Dani el seño fruncido tenia estaba enojada pero Rachel ni siquiera se había dado cuenta por que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Quinn

Sam estaba igual que Rachel con la boca abierta a ver a Quinn en aquel traje de baño

**-Beth-** grito Quinn que estaba sentada en una silla lejos de la alberca

Beth se levanto de la silla y corrió a donde estaba Quinn pero cuando corria hacia ella pasando cerca de la alberca resbalo y callo dentro del agua.

**-Beth! cuidado-** grito Quinn

Rachel solto el vaso que traía en la mano y con la ropa que traía salto al agua para sacar a Beth

Quinn corrió para ayudar a Rachel a sacar a beth..

Cuando Quinn la tomo Rachel salio del otro lado rápido,

**Beth Beth** gritaba Quinn,

**-Santana quitala de aquí-** le dijo Rachel que se acerco a la niña y no reaccionaba

Sam llego corriendo se acerco a beth y checo el pulso, dijo **–su pulso esta bajo y esta respirando lento-**

Beth tenia una herida en la cabeza salía algo de sangre al darse cuenta Sam corrió a tomar su teléfono

Rachel lo miro y le grito **–eres medio idiota que haces-**

**-idiota, corro a llamar a una ambulancia-**

**-JAKEEE- **Rachel grito

Jake apareció con la llaves en la mano mientras rachel tomaba a beth entre su brazos y los 2 corrian hasta el auto todos los demás salían detrás de ellos en especial Quinn que no pudo ser controlada por santana el carro de Jake salio muy rápido

Quinn lloraba en los brazos de santana cuando Sam llego diciendo **–la ambulancia viene para aca-**

Santana lo miro y no dijo nada mientras Tina, Mike, Blaine y Kurt sacaban a los niños del agua britt salía con la ropa mojada tomaba a Quinn y la sacaba al carro de rachel

Santana se acerco a Sam y le dijo **–eres un idiota-** tomando sus cosas y las llaves del auto de Rachel

Al salir al estacionamiento Mike le dijo a santana **–Siguenos vámonos directo al hospital-**

Quinn llamaba a rachel desesperada desde su teléfono pero nunca contesto.

Dani manejo el carro donde iva Quinn, Santana y Britt

Santana tenia entre sus brazos a Quinn que no dejaba de llorar.


	11. En El Hospital

**En el Hospital**

**2:33**

Jake condujo lo mas rapido que pudo mientras Rachel, sostenía la herida , para que a Beth no perdia tanta sangre al llegar al hospital Southampton,

Jake se metio en el área de emergencias a donde ya había llamado, rachel bajo con beth y 3 medicos y internos ayudaron a pasar a Beth a una camilla, Rachel camino hasta una de las puertas y el medico la detuvo

**-rachel por favor no puedes pasar en cuanto este bien te dejo entrar-**

**-Schuester mas te vale escúchame mas te vale que no le pase nada a la niña-**

**-rachel calmate, estará bien-**

**-jake ayúdame-** Schuester el medico le hablo al chico

Jake tomo a rachel y la llevo a la sala de espera no tardaron ni 5min cuando por la puerta entraron los Anderon, Chang, Las Lopez, Dani y Quinn

Que se acercaron al mostrador preguntando por Beth

Una de las enfermeras le indico donde podía encontrar a Rachel

Rachel seguía con la ropa mojada y noto que su celular se había mojado con ella lo saco de su bolsa y lo puso en una mesa que estaba junto a ella mientras jake hacia algunas llamadas cancelando la fiesta de rachel.

Quinn encontró a rachel que estaba sentada en una de las sillas con las manos en la cara moviendo los pies sin parar

Quinn con la voz entre cortada se acerco a Rachel y le dijo **–Dime que mi bebe esta bien-**

Rachel levanto la cabeza y se levanto de la silla al ver los ojos de Quinn su corazón se partio mas y solo la abrazo.

Rachel le dijo al oído** –Ella estará bien-**

En la sala de espera estaban todos

Cuando el doctor William Schuester salio se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Rachel

Se acerco a ella y Quinn

**-Rachel, Beth está bien, tubo 7puntadas en la frente solo fue el golpe y el susto por favor esta en una habitación privada, le sacamos radiografías y todo esta bien, lo único que me preocupo fue cuando llego con el pulso bajo-**

Quinn se levanto y le dijo** –eso es por culpa del asma-**

**-¿usted es la madre?-**

**-si-**

**-o.k ella esta bien, la tendré en observación toda la noche la daré de alta hasta mañana-**

Rachel y Quinn se levantron a abrazar a will y le pidieron que las llevara a ver a Beth.

Todos en la sala cambiaron su cara de preocupación a una de relajación

Santana y britt quisieron entrar a ver a beth pero will no las dejo y dijo **–solo 2 personas-**

Rachel camino antras de Quinn y Will para ver a Beth

Al entrar a la habitación beth seguía dormida mientras quinn se acercaba a ella a Rachel le regreso el alma al cuerpo a ver a beth bien.

Quinn miro a Rachel y le dijo **–gracias-**

Rachel sonrio y dijo **–solo actué, no hubiera soportado que le pasara algo-**

Quinn levanto su mano Rachel camino hasta ella y la abrazo.

Quinn se separo de ella y le dijo sigues con la ropa mojada por que no le dices a jake que te traiga algo de ropa

Rachel se separo de quinn y le dijo **–mi teléfono se mojo, me prestas tu teléfono-**

Quinn le dijo **–mi teléfono lo tiene santana-**

Las 2 se comenzaron a reir no sabían si de nervios o por lo que estaba pasando.

Los Anderson se despidieron de las lopez-pierce y los Chang también dejando solo en la sala de espera a Santana, Britt, Dani, Jake y Sam que llego al ultimo

Dani le dijo a Jake que la llevara a casa llevándose también a sam

Quedándose Santana y Britt

Santana le comenzó a decir a Britt **–britt imagínate que no hubiera actuado el bombon-**

**-sani cállate por favor-** Britt tenia los ojos algo rojos

**-sani abrazame-**

Santana se levanto y abrazo a britt Diciendole **–recuerda me ponerle un altar al bombon-**

**-Claro amor -**


	12. Y tus manos ¿donde van?

**HOSPITAL **

**6:00PM**

**Y tus manos ¿ a donde van?**

Jake regreso trayendo con el una maleta y recogiendo el teléfono de Rachel

Santana lo miro y le dijo **-¿es el teléfono del bombón?-**

**-Si, creo que mejor le diré que compre otro sera complicado reparar este-** dijo Jake

De la nada apareció Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y les dijo pueden pasar hable con Will y dice que podemos estar con Beth solo nosotros además pedí que la cambiaran de habitación a una mas privada.

Santana sonrío con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y despertó a britt que dormía en sus piernas

Britt algo atontada todavía camino con jake y Santana al elevador

Cuando subieron le preguntaron a Rachel **-que habitación que piso Rach-** dijo Britt

Rachel respondió **-habitación 410 piso 5-**

**-Vienes con nosotros bombón-** Dijo Santana

-**No suban, primero iré a comprar algo**- dijo Rachel

**-Rachel te sientes bien-** le dijo jake -**si tranquilo tigre**- respondió la morena con una sonrisa

Jake sonrío y dijo -**traje algo de ropa**-

**-Bien-** le dijo Rachel que tenia la ropa ya húmeda

-**Nos vemos en un rato**- dijo Rachel en cuanto se cerraron las puertas del elevador

Santana no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar

Britt la abrazo mientras jake se limpiaba los ojos al dejar salir algunas lagrimas

Santan entre sollozos dijo a jake **-ahora entiendo cuando me dijiste en la comida con Donal que tenias un ángel que te cuidaba muy de cerca, que teníamos un ángel ahora que no nos dejaría solas-**

Jake miro a Santana y estiro su mano para ponerla en su espalda y darle unas palmadas

Britt no entendió muy bien las palabras de Santana pero había algunas cosas que Santana le explicaría luego

Al llegar a la habitación tocaron y Quinn abrió,

Santana abrazo a Quinn y después Quinn abrazo a britt y jake

Santana se acerco a beth y beso su frente después lo mismo hizo britt y jake se quedo un lado de Quinn

Jake rápido pregunto -**señorita fabray como sigue la niña**-

Quinn sonrío y dijo **-bien y dime Quinn por favor-**

-**pequeña bestia fea-** dijo Santana mientras tomaba su mano

Y britt se paraba a un lado de Santana para ver a Beth dormida

En ese momento y de la nada beth abrió los ojos lo primero que dijo

**-tía san tu eres la bestia fea-**

Santana levanto la cabeza y le dijo **-ahora si te perdono todo corazón de melón**-

Britt se acerco muy despacio y beso su mejilla diciéndole** -te amamos beth y nos preocupamos por ti**-

Quinn se acerco y se sentó en la cama **-hola amor-**

**-Hola mami, hola jake, no llores jake estoy bien**-

Jake se acerco y le dijo **-señorita beth lloro de emoción es maravilloso verla sonreír nuevamente me puedo acercar a ¿darle un beso?-**

**-Si-** dijo beth dándole una súper sonrisa

La siguiente pregunta nadie la esperaba nadie de los 4 adultos que estaban en la habitación de aquel hospital.

**-Mami y ¿donde esta Rachel**?- dijo beth

Quinn abrió la boca al escuchar a beth preguntar por Rachel, Santana, Brett y jake se miraron entre ellos algo muy sorprendidos

**-Amm este amm**- fue lo que dijo Quinn

**-Fue a el lobby nose a que-** dijo jake

-**Mami crees que puedas buscarla para verla**-

**-Claro amor, voy a buscarla en un momento regreso, la tía san y la tía britt-**

**Y el tio jak**e dijo beth

Sacándole una sonrisa a jake y a las otras 3 personas que estaban en la habitación

**-Claro-** dijo **-Quinn el tio jake se quedaran contigo yo iré a buscar a Rachel o.k**-

Cuando salio de la habitación no podía creer la actitud de beth por dios había preguntado por la morena eso quería decir que le caía bien

Al subir al elevador no pensaba nada mas que en las palabras de beth** DONDE ESTA RACHEL**

Al llegar al lobby se encontró con Will el medico de beth

**-Hola doctor Will a visto a Rachel-**

**-Hola Quinn si iba con ustedes tenemos un pequeño problema.. La encontré llamando para cancelar la fiesta de hoy cuando me acerque a hablar con ella note que su pulso estaba lento y ella muy fría tubo una descompensación al parecer le afecto traer esa ropa mojada y el cooler encendido del hospital no ayudo mucho-**

**-Por dios esta bien, beth despertó y la quiere ver- dijo Quinn**

**-si esta bien pero Demonios ¿como le hacemos?, que te parece si yo reviso a beth y tu vas a ver a Rachel haber si ya tiene una temperatura corporal adecuada para suministrarle una inyección- Dijo Will**

**Excelente dijo Quinn**

** -muy bien Quinn 2da puerta azul a la derecha debe de estar con Emma la enfermera- DIJO Will**

Quinn sigo las indadicaciones cuando iba a entrar salio una mujer con el cabello rojo, ojos grandes y muy rubia

**-O hola usted debe de ser la novia de la señorita Berry, sígame por** favor- dijo la Enfermera 

**-Que de la señorita Berry- **Dijo Quinn

**NOVIA** **pero eso No importa necesito que me ayude,** al entrar encontraron a Rachel sin ropa solo con la ropa interior con una manta y temblando del frío.

**-Necesito-** dijo la enfermera **-que la abrace por favor para que recupere mas rápido la temperatura corporal-**

Quinn se acerco y se metió en la manta con Rachel abrazándola muy despacio por la cintura

**-Miraa, que que lindo, hoy te veo sin nada de ropa y tu me vez a mi en ropa interior-** dijo Rachel al odio de Quinn

Quinn sonrío y dijo tu -**dijiste que no viste nada-**

Rachel sonrío y dijo -**vi de mas y estoy segura que me gusto lo que vi y a ti te gusta mas tener tus manos donde las tienes ahorita en mi trasero que en mi** **espalda-**

Quinn se puso roja y subió las manos a la espalda de Rachel rápidament**e**

Rachel se comenzó a reír y le dijo -**eres rápida fabray.. Pero no tan rápida como yo..-**

Quinn quiso decir algo pero su boca la cerro Rachel con sus labios

Dándole un beso muy apasionado al principio Quinn pensó **QUE CARAJOS HAGO ELLA TIENE NOVIA** se quiso quitar pero las manos de Rachel en su espalda no la dejaron así que decidió disfrutar es beso, que le devolvió el alma despues de lo que había pasado con beth...

El momento fue interumpido por la enfermera que entro haciendo mucho ruido al instante las 2 se separaron y solo se sonrieron como en complicidad de aquel momento.


	13. Mini Fabray

**Mini Fabray**

**8:00pm Hospital**

Despues de una hora y de recuperar su temperature corporal normal y subirla mas de lo normal gracias a Quinn. Rachel pudo subir a la habitacion de Beth con la aprobacion de Will.

Pero antes de salir de la habitación Emma entro a la habitación y le dijo **–Rachel te tengo que poner una inyeccion antes de que te vallas-**

**-No, no le tengo miedo a las agujas-**

-**Por dios no seas bebe-** dijo Quinn

Rachel se comenzo a reir de nerviosismo y dijo **–o.k necesito que me hagas platica Quinn, ya quiero salir de aqui para ver a Beth-**

**-Tranquila-** le dijo Emma **–No te dolerá , date la vuelta-**

**-No, no, no-**

**-Rachel por favor ¿quieres ver a beth?**

**-si-**

**-Entonces deja que Emma te ponga la inyeccion-**

**-O.k-** se giro

**-Emma es el momento esta descuidada-** dijo Quinn

**-que dijiste….ouch…eso dolio-**

**-Ella me dijo-** Emma señalando a Quinn que sonrei a al ver como la morena se sobaba donde le habian inyectado

**-Eres mala Quinn Fabray muy mala, oye no tendré raciones secundarias verdad -**

**-Claro que no-** Dijo Emma con una sonrisa

**-O.k excelente, Will dijo que podría ir con Beth así que adios-**

**-Oye no quieres ponerte algo de ropa antes-** Dijo Quinn

**-Amm claro si camina vamonos Beth nos esta esperando-**

Salieron de la habitación en la que estaban y caminaron hasta el elevador, al subir al elevador encontraron a un hombre muy bien parecido que al ver a la morena no le quitaba la mirada de encima al ver que traia esa bata que dejaba ver su ropa interior.

Quinn lo noto y tomo la mano de la morena acercandose a su oido para decirle **-Beth se emocionara cuando te vea-**

Rachel sonrió diciendo **–Eso espero ya quiero verla-**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salieron del elevador con la vista del hombre encima de ellas

Al llegar a la habitacion entro primero Quinn

**-Hola, Hola-** dijo

**-Hola respondieron todos-**

**-hey les traje a alguien-**

**-Hey Rachel-** dijo Jake con una cara de asombro al ver la ropa que llevaba puesta la morena

**-Hey bombon, ¿que paso? Por que trais una bata de hospital-** dijo Santana

Britt se acerco a Rachel y la abrazo diciéndole al oído **–Rachel tu moda es original-**

Rachel se comenzo a reir y cuando iva a explicar que fue lo que paso Beth se sento en la cama y dijo **–Te paso algo malo Rachel-**

**-Hey tu, estas muy bien verdad-** Rachel sonrio al ver a la pequeña niña de ojos color miel

**-Si solo fue el golpe, ven sientante conmigo-**

Rachel no podia entender la actitud de Beth pero lo estaba disfrutando

Quinn se acerco a Santana, Britt y Jake

Explicando por que Rachel traia la bata de hospital todavia puesta

Jake hizo cara de preocupacion y miro a Rachel que estaba sentada a un lado de Beth y le mostraba la pulsera que le habian dado

**-Quinn pero esta bien-** dijo Jake

-**Si tranquilo ella esta bien lo unico que me preocupa es que no traiga ropa-** mientras giraba señalando a la morena

**-pero eso te preocupa no es para tanto-** Santana giro para ver a Rachel y abrió la boca al ver a la morena sentada a un lado de Beth y dijo a su esposa **-por dios mira esas piernas Britt si que son lindas y largas-**

**-Santana-** dijeron Quinn y Britt al mismo tiempo

**-Que-**

**-me pondré celosa Sani-**

**-Claro que no amor, tu eres la única en mi Corazón-**

Jake se acerco a Rachel y dijo **–Hey te sientes bien-**

**-Si, tranquilo Tigre, habla a la casa para que preparen todo, para mañana, saldremos directo a New York-**

**-Tan rapido-** grito Beth mostrando la alerta de Quinn, Britt y Santana

**-Hey, Corazón de melón que pasa-** Santana Dijo

**-Tia San, Rachel se quiere regresar a New york ya-**

**-¿Es verdad bombon?-** dijo Santana mirando a Rachel

-**Si sera mejor que esta señorita-** tomando la mano de Beth **–Este en su casa descansando-**

**-Pero no es necesario Rache, mami dile que no es necesario-** dijo Beth

Rachel miro a Quinn **–Quinn Ayudame-**

Quinn sonrio y doblo las manos **–Beth ¿como te sientes?-**

**-Bien, el doctor dijo que estaba bien, que solo fue el golpe-**

Tocaron la puerta y entro Will

**-Hey aqui esta mi pacientita y mi pacientota-**

Todos comenzaron a reir

**-Bueno necesito hablar contigo Quinn y Contigo Rachel, Vamos al pasillo-**

Salio will, Quinn y Rachel hasta el final

-**pasa algo malo Will-** la cara de Quinn se trasformo en pocos segundos

Rachel parecia esperar alguna respuesta

**-No, tranquilas solo quiero decirles que todo esta bien con Beth tiene que descansar y tu tambien Rachel nada de irese antes de New York, te podras ir hasta el lunes-**

**-O.k mientras no llames a mis padres todo esta bien-**

**-Mas vale, Rachel Berry-** dijo con una sonrisa Will

**-o.k entonces nos quedamos-** Con una sonrisa Dijo Quinn

**-pues parece que si,-** se asomo al cuarto y llamo Jake el salio diciendo **–Mande Rachel-**

**-llama a la casa y diles que preparen todo para la 2da casa, llama a los invitados diles que la fiesta sera mañana y contrata la banda de Jazz-**

**-o.k, necesitas algo mas-**

**-No, ve por la camioneta saldremos en 30min-**

**-O.k vengo compermiso-**

Rachel entro a la habitacion y se acerco a Beth y dijo **–Tienes suerte nos vamos hoy a casa y nos quedaremos hasta el lunes-**

**-si-** dijo Beth

Causando una sonrisa en Britt y Santana

Mientras Quinn se quedaba con Will en el pasillo

**-Quinn te quiero pedir un favor especial, CUIDALA ella es especial-**

Quinn sonrio mientras abrazaba a Will y regresaba al cuarto

**-bueno ahora que ya nos llevamos bien tengo que darte las gracias por salvarme-** dijo Beth agachando la cabeza

Rachel sonrio y se acerco a la pequeña y le dijo **–yo estoy segura que tu harias lo mismo por mi-**

Beth sonrio **–creo que ya es momento que te diga Rach no crees-**

**-o.k me gusta-** con una amplia sonrisa Rachel miro a Quinn

**-Disculpen-** Interumpio Will **–Necesito que firmen unos papeles-**

**-claro-** Rachel se separo de Beth

**-Hey, yase como me pudes decir MINI FABRAY-**

**-Que!-** dijo Santana **–yo te conosco desde antes que nacieras y no te puedo decir de esa manera y ella te salva la vida y te puede decir asi-**

**-tranquila sani, todos tenemos apodos yo le digo princesa, Tu bestia o Corazon de melon, Quinn le dice Bebe y Fi..-**

Al mismo tiempo gritaron Quinn, Beth y Santana **–NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE-**

**-hay! No griten el le dice haci-**

**- Lose, tia Britt siempre que dicen su nombre el aparece y quiere llevarme con el-**

Rachel se quedo mirando y dijo **–No tengo idea de quien hablan pero me gusta mini fabray pero encontrare un apodo para ti-**

Quinn giro los ojos y camino hasta la puerta, Rachel salio atras de ella mientras Will hablaba con Quinn

**-oye puedes llenar tu los papeles quiero quedarme un rato mas con el corderito, CORDERITO, suena genial le dire a Beth….HEY BETH ya encontre uno apodo CORDERITO-**

Rachel entro a la habitacion y regreso **–Hey Will la fiesta en blanco sera mañana lleva a Emma-**

**-Claro Rachel-**

**-Quinn acompañame a llenar los papeles-**

**-claro-** Dijo Quinn


	14. Dejando todo en claro

**Dejando todo en claro **

**Casa Berry **

**10:00 p.m **

Después de regresar del hospital tuvieron una cena en la cual se la pasaron riéndose contando historias

Santana contó la primera vez que Quinn encontró a ella y Britt en el baño besándose,

También contaron la primera vez que Beth dijo su primera palabra y fue FEA y se la dijo a Santana.

Muchas historias increibles de las cuales Rachel se sentía parte

La noche corrió y Beth se quedo dormida en el sillónc

Jake tomo a la pequeña niña y con ayuda de Rachel la llevo hasta la cama.

Britt y Santana se despidieron y se fueron a descansar a su habitación mientras Jake caminaba hacia la puerta que daba al Gym que había en la casa al parecer había una habitación ahi adentro que era de Jake ya.

Dejando solas a Rachel y Quinn que siguieron platicando de algunas cosas

Rachel se levanto del lugar donde estaba y camino hacia donde estaba Quinn sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a ella, sin pensarlo tomo su mano y se levanto jalando a Quinn que se levanto de la silla caminaron hacia las escaleras, las subieron.

Quinn no sabia que iva a pasar, no tenia idea que ivan a hacer no sabia si estar nerviosa o no no sabia nada. Por su parte Rachel camino hasta la 2da puerta que estaba cerca de la habitación prinpal abriendo la puerta entro primero Rachel y encendió la luz dejando pasar a Quinn frente a ella se encontraba algo increíble

Una pequeña sala de lectura con 2 sillones individuales un sillón para 2 personas y 2 estantes llenos de libros pero aquello no era lo importante lo importante fue la vista que tenían de la playa.

Rachel camino hasta la puerta corrediza, se encendieron unos foquitos que iluminaban aquella terraza que tenia muebles blancos junto con un sillon muy grande blanco.

Quinn camino desde la puerta hasta la orilla del barandal pudo ver el mar y respirar la brisa

Rachel la miro desde lejos y sintió como sus rodillas temblaban y pensó **–SERA-**

Por su parte Quinn solo miraba hasta que volteo a buscar a Rachel estiro su mano y Rachel camino para tomar su mano…

-**¿dime como te agradezco que salvaras a mi bebe?-**

**-No tienes nada que agradecer, hubiera echo lo mismo-**

Los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lagrimas, Rachel miro como aquellos ojos verdes se querían convertir en un mar de lagrimas pero no los dejo, pues lentamente se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y la abrazo

**-Rachel salvaste a mi bebe-**

**-ella esta bien Quinn, tranquila-**

Quinn se separo de Rachel y la miro directo a los ojos sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y le plato un beso en los labios, pero este beso fue diferente este beso fue muy lento, muy despacio. Un beso que si fuera el ultimo seria capaz de salvar una vida de despertar a alguien de un coma un beso que causo que Quinn regresara a una calma total a una paz interna después de haber vivido las peores 6hrs de su vida.

Sin pensarlo desde el barandal y guiando a Rachel , Quinn camino hasta uno de los sillones sin separarse de Rachel como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Quinn se desprendió de Rachel y camino unos pasos hacia atrás y dijo **–por dios que estamos haciendo tienes novia-**

Rachel sonrio, agacho la cabeza y la movió diciendo** –yo no tengo novia-**

**-espera estas negando a dani-**

**-No solo que yo y ella no tenemos nada-**

**-y por que te beso esta tarde, y te dice amor, cariño y muchos apodos mas-**

**-quiere estar conmigo por que Donal se lo pidió pero ella no es nada mio, creo que alguien mas me gusta-**

**- Ouu, y dime quien es esa persona que te gusta-**

**-mm no se si la conozcas tiene la costumbre de caerle encima a las personas-**

Quinn sonrió y mordió su labio inferior

Rachel regreso al sillón y se sentó** –ven siéntate conmigo-**

**-creo que antes de eso hay algunas cosas mas que aclarar no crees-**

**-todas las que quieras-** dijo Rachel con una amplia sonrisa

**-o.k-**

**-1era nada besos frente a Beth**

**2da. Vamos a hablar siempre con la verdad**

**3era tendremos citas formales**

**4ta tendrás que conquistarme-**

**-muy bien Lucy Quinn Fabray, si te tengo que conquistar pues eso sera muy fácil ** Rachel se levanto del sillón y camino hasta un refrigerador que había abrió la puerta y saco una botella de vino rosa tomo 2 copas y prendió la música muy bajo apenas que la escucharan ellas

Abrió la botella y le dio una copa a Quinn y sirvió las copas y dijo

**-hagamos un brindis prometo que para la cita no. 5 tu estarás locamente enamorada de mi-**

Quinn se comenzó a reír y dijo** –talvez no se puede que ya este locamente enamorada de ti y tu no lo haz notado-**

Rachel sonrió y dijo **–mm creo que esos besos dicen mucho no lo crees-**

Quinn movió la cabeza mientras se reía y mordía su labio inferior nuevamente **–creo que el dia que cometa una locura contigo ese dia te darás cuenta lo locamente enamorada que estoy de ti-**

Y sin pensarlo Rachel dijo **–y yo de ti-**

-**no puedo creer que la rompe corazones de New York este enamorada-** dijo Quinn sarcásticamente

**-puede que unos ojos verdes, una sonrisa Hermosa, una presencia cautivadora la volvieron loca-**

**-creo que sera mejor que me valla a dormir-** dijo Quinn

**-te acompaño-**

**-claro que no tu te quedas en otra parte-**

**-no puedo dormir contigo, me portare bien-** haciendo cara de suplica

Quinn sonrio al ver su cara y dijo **-aja claro con la fama que te persigue claro dejare que duermas conmigo-**

Se acerco a ella y planto un beso en la boca y frente a sus labios antes de volverlos a besar dijo **–esto es una locura Rachel berry-**

Rachel sonrio y dijo –**la mas grande locura por conquistar tu corazón-**

**-Adios Rachel buenas noches-**

**- Adios mi Lady buenas noches que descanse-**


	15. Operación Playa

**Operacion Playa**

**7:00am**

**Casa Berry**

**Dia.4**

Rachel despertó y corrió directo a la habitación de Beth toco la puerta y la niña grito **–adelante-**

**-hola Buenos días corderito ¿como amaneciste?**

**-bien Rachel, ¿iremos a la playa?-**

**-si, en un rato mas iré a hacer un poco de ejercicio-**

**-Rach dijo el doctor que nada de ejercicio-**

**-Britt que haces ahí que no dormiste con Santana-**

**-bombon son las 7am que te pasa-**

**-que todas durmieron aqui-**

**-claro que no, Beth y yo planeamos una pillamada en la tarde asi que yo me viene a dormir aqui y san llego en la madrugada-**

**-tenia frio-**

**-claro Santana, entrare a buscar algo en el closet-** dijo Rachel mientras entraba al closet de su Antigua habitación

**-buenos dias-** Quinn apareció con una playera de los jets y un pequeño short negro

**-Buenos dias-** dijeron todas

**-Woow, fabray y esa sonrisa tan grande-**

**-es normal es un grandioso dia-**

**-mamí esa sonrisa no la miraba desde lo de Gaby..-**

**-corazón de melón lo tenias que recordar-**

La sonrisa de Quinn desapareció

-**sorry mamí**-

Rachel apareció saliendo del closet y dijo** –creo que esa sonrisa es, especial de alguien que esta muy feliz por tener una hija Hermosa, unas amigas que ama como su familia y con posibilidades de volver amar-**

Quinn se puso roja, Rachel camino desde la puerta de closet hasta la puerta de entrada de la habitacion dandole un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y diciendole al oido **–te vez radiante-**

**-buenos dias Rachel-**

**-me perdi de algo-** dijo Santana sentándose en la cama y cruzando los brasos

**-creo que nos perdimos de mucho sani-** dijo britt

**-no se perdieron de nada por que nada esta pasado-**

Beth miro a Quinn y dijo **– operación playa-**

**-primero vete a bañar, desayunamos y luego vamos a la playa o.k-**

**-muy bien-** Beth tomo sus cosas y camino al baño

-** Quinn necesito hablar contigo de algo importante-** dijo Santana

**-santana puede ser en otro momento tengo 3 llamas perdidas de Frank y necesito llamarlo-**

**-o.k-**

**-Britt puedes cuidar a tu sobrina por favor preparare el desayuno mientras llamo a Frank-**

**-claro después nos podemos bañar juntas sani que te parece-**

**-si esta bien- **la cara de santana se miraba que pensaba en algo

Quinn camino hasta la cocina en donde encontró a Jake y Rachel junto con el chef preparando todo para el desayuno.

Rachel al ver a Quinn camino hasta ella y le dijo **–Hola-**

**-hola-** la sonrisa de Quinn era muy grande **–necesito hacer unas llamadas regreso en unos momentos-**

**-esta bien ¿donde esta beth?-**

**-se esta bañando-**

**-o.k-**

**-Oye Rachel llego Maki con tu Nuevo teléfono voy por el-** dijo Jake

-**o si por favor yo me quedo aquí con el chef-**

Quinn camino a la sala y reviso su buzon de voz y un buzon de frank llamo su atencion

-**¿Dime donde estas?, o.k ¿dime que donde estas puedes ver las noticias? Espero que si llamame despues espero que todo este bien-**

La llamada se le hizo algo rara y mando un mensaje a Frank diciendole

**-Hey frank todo bien para que quieres que vea las noticias-**

Frank no contesto y Quinn salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Beth decir** –mami tengo hambre-**

Y a Rachel gritar **–esta listo el desayuno-**

Mientras desayunaban llego Jake con una pequeña caja en sus manos dandosela directamente a Rachel y agrego **–Rachel por favor este es el 6to telefono por favor cuídalo-**

**-Woow Bombon eres lumbre con los telefonos-**

**-No es para tanto-** dijo Rachel abriendo la caja

-**Claro que si**- dijo Jake

-**Cuentanos jake como perdio Rachel los primeros 5-** dijo britt

**El 1ero se sentó su padre encima de el**

**-Mi padre se sento en la sillon y lo aplasto mama se rio de el por tener un trasero aplastante-** dijo rachel causado las risas de las chicas

**El 2do se lo quedo Ana maria **

**-¿ana maria? La loca de los angeles-** dijo rachel

**-No esa es Maria y era la chica que conociste en los cabos- **dijo jake ** -Ana maria la loca de New York la que te llamaba cada minuto-**

**-O es verdad-** dijo Rachel haciendo una cara de susto

**El 3ero se quedo en paris en la habitacion de Julian**

**-Que no fue en españa no lo robo paula- **dijo rachel frunciendo el ceño

**-Paula fue la del 4to telefono-**

**-Y el 5to fue en la piscina-** dijo rachel mirando a Beth que sonreia

- **no y eso no es todo-** dijo jake

**-que me dices de la tablet, la que se quedo Kate**

**O el carro que se quedo Ani en Chicago**

**O la cena que dejaste en boston con Shay Mitchell- **…

La cara de Quinn se trasformaba cada que escuchaba el nombre de alguna mujer nueva

con una enorme sonrisa Jake dijo **-por dios Rachel con todas tus conquistas llenas el estadio de los jets 2 veces- **

**-jake-** grito Quinn **–quedo entendido que la señorita Berry a tenido muchas conquistas-**

Rachel miro a Quinn con el ceño fruncido y dijo –**Jake adelantante llévate a Beth , Santana y Britt a la playa los alcanzo en unos minutos limpiare la cocina-**

**-claro vamonos beth-**

**-siii, mami nos acompañas –**

**-en unos momentos Corazon adelantante con el tio jake-**

**-vamos correo tio jake-**

Quinn se quedo en la mesa mirando a Rachel levantando la ceja

Rachel no dijo nada solo se dedico a levantar los platos camino a la cocina y detras de ella camino Quinn

**-dime Rachel Berry cuantas mujeres han pasado por tu cama-**

Rachel la miro y dijo **–amm no lo se creo que como 20-**

**-claro y yo soy actriz de teatro-**

**- de verdad no lo sabia-**

**- no juegues conmigo, dijiste que nos diríamos la verdad-**

**-si es verdad, con 30 mujeres he tenido algo mas que una noche de pasión y de esas 30 con 20 desperté a un lado de ellas-**

**-o.k muy bien-**

**- estas celosa**-

**-no-**

**-claro que si, estas celosa-** se acerco y tomo a Quinn por la cintura y dandole un beso en la mejilla le dijo **–es probable que solo quiera despertar con unos ojos verdes mirándome todos los dias y los años que me restan de vida-**

Quinn miro a Rachel que se alejaba y se quedo pensado **–SERA-**

**-muevete Quinn beth nos esta esperando en la playa-**


	16. El famoso Mariscal

**El Famoso Mariscal**

**10:00am**

**Playa**

Después de un rato en la playa

Quinn saco unas fotos de Jake, Beth y Rachel .

Jake comenzó a jugar con Beth pero su teléfono no dejaba de sonar

**-Por dios apagalo-** le dijo Rachel

**-si lo apago te llamara a ti-** dijo Jake apagando el telefono

A los 2min el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar** –por dios-** dijo tomando el teléfono y apagandolo

Comenzó a sonar el radio **-10/28 jake-** se escucho en la trasmisión

**-por dios no nos dejaran en paz diles que en 1hora vamos-** dijo Rachel

**-Si quieres me voy yo-** dijo jake

**-Si, cualquier cosas vienes a decirme-** le dijo Rachel con una Sonrisa

Quinn se reía al ver a Rachel enojada, se acerco a ella y le dijo** –me gusta verte enojada-**

Rachel sonrió y la quiso tomar de la cintura cuando Beth llego brincado a los brazos de Rachel **–hey podemos meternos ya al mar-**

**-si corderito vamos-**

Tomando la mano de Rachel se aventaron al agua mientras Quinn tomaba fotos de las 2

Mientras Quinn disfrutaba del sol Britt y Santana llegaron de caminar.

-**y donde esta la princesa Q-**

**- esta con Rachel en la playa-**

**-creo que atrapaste el pez gordo rubia-**

**-callate Santana, pero creo que si-**

**-te gusta verdad-** dijo britt

**-no lo se que siento por ella-**

**- Quinn necesitamos hablar de algo importante-** dijo Santana

-**puede ser mas tarde-** dijo Quinn

**-claro, esta bien iremos a la casa a recostarnos un rato para levantarnos para la fiesta-**

**-esta bien-** dijo Quinn sin perder de vista a rachel

Mientras caminaban britt le decia a Santana **–amor crees que se imagine lo que esta pasando-**

**-creo que no amor- **dijo santana mirando a Britt

**-crees que sepa que el le aviso- **Dijo Britt mirando a santana que tenia cara de preocupación

**-claro que no, ya lo conoces jamas le hubiera avisado- **con el ceño fruncido respondió santana

**-no me gusta que el este cerca de beth- **dijo britt haciendo pucheros

**-ni a mi me gusta pero que le podemos hacer el es su padre- **Dijo santana besando la mejilla de su esposa

**-si pero no me gusta por que cuando Beth lo ve siempre le hace las mismas preguntas a Quinn- **dijo britt que se giraba para ver a Beth jugar con Rachel

**-lose- **Santana se sentaba en las escaleras para ver el mar

britt tomo la mano de Santana y dijo** -tengo miedo sani, crees que quiera quitarle a la niña-**

**-espero que no ademas yo soy su abogada y no lo dejaría que se llevara a beth -**

**-no puedo creer que el famoso mariscal de campo FINN HUDSON dejo a los PATRIOTAS para venir A LOS JETS DE NY-**

**-ni yo tampoco lo puedo creer amor, ni yo tampoco-**


	17. Quinn tenemos que hablar

**Quinn tenemos que hablar**

**Before party**

**Casa berry**

**2:00pm**

Despues de pasar un rato con beth y Quinn en la playa Rachel la regreso de nuevo a casa por que Jake tenia dificultades con una comida que se serviría en la fiesta.

Rachel entro a la casa con Beth en brazos y delante de ella entro Quinn, al dejar a ver en el sillon su telefono comenzo a sonar

-por dios no puede hacer nada sin mi-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y se sento a un lado de beth

Rachel la miro -me tengo que ir-

-esta bien- dijo Quinn

Rachel se inco delante de ella y dijo -pero nose si me quiera ir y dejarlas aqui-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y se hizo hacia delante quedando frente a frente de Rachel diciendo -y que tal si mejor dices que yo no te quiero dejar ir-

Rachel teni sus manos en las rodilas de Quinn. Mientras Quinn ponia sus manos en los hombros de Rachel.

Sin pedir permiso Rachel subio una de sus manos a la mejilla de Quinn la acaricio y le plato un beso en los labios que al principio Quinn se quiso quitar pero luego termino disfrutando colgandose del cuello de la morena.

Quinn se, separo y dijo- Rachel nada de besos frente a beth puede despertar y darse cuenta-

Rachel se puso roja y dijo -que bueno que esta dormida la corderita por que si no se daria cuenta-

-pues ella estara dormida pero yo no y me acabo de dar cuenta de todo-

Quinn puso su cara en el hombro de Rachel mientras Rachel se cubria la cara con su mano derecha

-por dios bombón casi dejas a beth sin madre-

-y tu lucy Quinn Fabray tienes muchas cosas que explicar, pero antes de eso y dado los acontecimientos necesito hablar con ustedes Britt y yo-

Quinn levanto la cabeza y dijo -esta todo bien-

-nose si lo este cuando te digamos que esta pasando Q-

-amor, sani crees que puedas llevar a beth a la habitacion, no quiero que despierte y escuche lo que vamos a decir-

-santana si quieres yo la llevo- dijo rachel levantandose de donde estaba tomando a beth entre sus brazos y llevandola a la habitacion.

Cuando regreso dijo -sera mejor que..-

-tu no te vaz, acabas de besuquiarte con Quinn ademas tienes un nuevo lazo con la corazón de melon- dijo santana

-¿pasa algo con el corderito?- dijo Rachel con una cara de enojo

-no rach tranquila la princesa esta bien, hablaremos de ella y de la mamá de la princesa-

-de mi yo que tengo que ver en todo esto- dijo Quinn

-tranquila Q, sera mejor que te sientes-

Quinn se sento y un lado de ella se sento Rachel tomando su mano y entrelazandola con ella Quinn miro aquel gesto y miro a Santana que con una media sonrisa estaba parada frentre a ellas cerca del otro sillon donde se sento con Britt

-no tengo idea de como empezar- dijo santana rascandose la cabeza

-no, dime que no nos daras una clase de sexualidad- dijo Quinn llevando su mano para tapar su boca y evitar reir tras el comentario

Santana la miro y le dijo -rubia hueca claro que no, aunque no te vendria mal, no quiero que el bomboncito despues busque a alguien mas que le de todo lo que tu no puedas darle-

-soy la primera en la lista despues de Q- dijo Britt con una amplia sonrisa

-Britt!- Santana la miro con una cara de enojó mientras Rachel y Quinn se reian

- que sani no hay que negar que rach esta muy guapa ademas tiene unas piernas bastante lindas-

-ya quedo entendido y mas que claro- dijo Quinn levantando la ceja

-hey tranquilan ojos hermosos no hay por que enojarse- dijo Rachel a Quinn sin soltar su mano

-o.k iremos al grano- dijo Santana llevándose sus manos a las cienes de la cabeza menciono -yo y britt-... Pero antes de acabar Rachel interumpio diciendo -estan esperando un bebé-

-claro que no, aunque seria maravilloso, verdad amor-

-si corazón- britt le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Quinn hay un problema- dijo santana

Quinn se quedo mirando algo confusa y dijo -se quieren divorciar-

-no Q tenemos apenas 3meses de casadas y tu nos quieres divorciar- diji britt con el ceño fruncido

-no esa clase de problema tonta- dijo Santana poniendose una mano en la frente

-Santana dilo ya me tienes asustada- dijo Quinn

-me llamo Mark- dijo Santana mirando fijamente a Quinn dijo -el quiere ver a Beth-

El rostro de Quinn se puso palido se llevo la mano izquierda a la panza y dijo -cuando y el pagara los boletos de avion-

-Quinn ya no esta en Boston-

- a si y dime ahora donde esta en san diego o en Chicago o en Texas o en Florida dime donde esta por que como siempre nunca tine tiempo y cuando lo tiene siempre se la quiere llevar- dijo Quinn con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Rachel no entendia muy bien que pasaba pero su mano sostenia la de Quinn y no la solto en ningún momento.

-quinn calmate- dijo Rachel al oido de ella

- Quinn fue traspasado- dijo Santana con un tono grande de preocupacion

-no, no, no, no me digas que esta en- Dijo Quinn levantandose de golpe del sillon y caminando sin direccion

-si NEW YORK JETS- dijo Santana -Quinn calmate, Mark dijo que solo quiere 1 dia a la semana para verla, para pasar tiempo con ella, tiene derecho-

Alzando la voz quinn dijo - derecho que perdio el dia que salio de nuestras vidas el dia que me dejo en Ohio, bajo la lluvia y con su hija en mis brazos, por irse con su zorra-

-Q calmate- britt se levanto a abrazar a Quinn

-me quitara a mi bebe- entre sollozo Quinn repetia

Rachel miro a Santana que solo pasaba saliva al ver como Quinn se estaba derrumbándose frente a ellas

-que mas te dijo Santana- dijo Rachel

-solo eso el renuncio a los derecho no puede demandar ni apelar, el problema que hace 1año se quiso quedar con Beth a la fuerza-

Rachel agacho la cabeza y nadie esperaba venir esta cuando de la nada dijo -soy socia con 40% de acciones de New York Jets, la idea de traer al Mariscal de Patriotas fue mia, pero aqui les prometo que soy tan capaz de vender su carta antes de que inicie la temporada solo por que Beth y tu esten bien Quinn-

Quinn levanto la mirada y desde la pared camino a abrazar a Rachel plantandole un beso en los labios frente a britt y Santana

Santana respiro y britt se sentó en sus piernas diciendo -creo que es un angel no lo crees-

-si amor ese bombón se gano, mi confianza, respeto y admiración- dijo Santana al oido de britt y comenzo a gritar -hey les voy a echar agua para que se separen-

Rachel y Quinn se comenzaron a reir, Rachel limpio las lagrimas de Quinn y antes de separarse completo le dijo al oido -todo estara bien, de mi cuenta corre-

Quinn sonrio acercandose al oido de Rachel le dijo -gracias-

-chicas me tengo que ir nos vemos a las 8pm Jake vendra por ustedes-

-excelente- dijo britt

-hey bombón podemos hablar mas tarde-

**-claro, ¿estan todas tranquilas?-**

Las 3 respondieron que si al mismo tiempo

-o.k **me voy-** se despidio de beso y abrazo de Santana y britt

Quinn la acompañó hasta la puerta y en la puerta le dijo **-creo** que te ganaste mi corazón-

Rachel sonrio y dijo - ese lo tengo desde hace algunos días lo qu quiero es a ti- logrando otro beso un poco subidito de todo por Quinn agarrando el trasero de Rachel.

Rachel se separo de ella y puso su frente a la de ella y dijo -todo estara bien te lo prometo, ademas tienes que estar tranquila para la corderita y no olvidar que tu y yo tenemos una cita hoy a las 8:30 cerca de la piscina de la casa-

-si esta bien y me gusta nuestra primera cita, si recuerdas que son 5 verdad-

-si eso jamas se me olvida-

De la parte de abajo gritaron -separense o les ire a echar agua-

Rachel y Quinn se rieron y dijieron

-adios Rachel-

-adios mi lady -


	18. Amor es Amor

**Amor** es **Amor**

**BEFORE PARTY**

**CASA BERRY**

Despues de andar por todos lados de la casa Rachel pudo tomar un baño de 30min y ponerse guapa para su fiesta y cita con Quinn.

Por otro lado Quinn estaba algo nerviosa pues tenia que hablar con Beth de lo que estaba pasando y no tardo mucho la niña desperto 2hrs despues que regresaron a la casa dandole la oportunidad a Quinn que hablara con ella junto con Santana y Britt apoyandola en todo momento.

Beth estaba feliz al escuchar que miraria a su papí mas seguido pero al mismo tiempo asustada pues recordo lo que habia pasado hace un año cuando se la quiso llevar con el argumentando que solo irian a tomar un paseo, -mami yo quiero mucho a papi y a las tias pero no quiero verte llorar por que se que papi te hace llorar cuando lo vez- dijo Beth a Quinn secando sus lagrimas.

-bebe te prometo que hablare con tu papí para arreglar las cosaa ademas si tu estas feliz yo estoy feliz- Quinn le dio un abrazo enorme a Beth y dijo en su oido -te amo bebe-

-yo también te amo mami, ahora dime que le pasa a la tia San-

-nada me pasa corazon de melon se me metio una basura en los ojos- dijo Santana echandose aire en los ojos con las manos

Britt se acerco a Beth que estaba sentada en las piernas de Quinn y dijo - sabes que yo y la tia san te amamos igual y de la misma forma que te ama tu mami y nunca dejariamos que algo te pase-

-lose tia- dandole un beso a britt en la mejilla

santana grito -abrazo grupal-

-no tia san ni se te ocurr...a..a...a... no es justo yo estoy en medio las bubis de todas me aplastan las de la tia san casi me sacan un ojo, las de la tia britt casi me apachuran la cara y las de mamá casi me meto en ellas- bajandose de Quinn y caminando al cuarto que era de Rachel grito -QUE RARAS SON PERO LAS AMO-

Las 3 se echaron a reir

-oye Santana asegurame que todo estara bien- dijo Quinn mirando a los ojos a Santana,

-hey te lo prometo que no pasara nada ni nada se saldra de control- dijo Santana poniendo su mano dereho en donde esta su corazon dijo -promesa de porrista-

-o.k confiare en ti- dijo Quinn.

-bien entonces a ponernos guapas, por que hay una fiesta a la que tenemos que ir- dijo britt

-oye antes de irnos a la fiesta creo que hay algunas cosas que aclarar no crees LUCY QUINN FABRAY.. Explicame como esta eso que el bomboncito te da besos en la boca- dijo santana con una sonrisa y cara de sorprendimiento

Quinn de puso roja y de la nada se escuchó -mamá ...¿tu y Rachel son novias?-

Quinn se tapo la cara solo se escucho un -Oops-

Quinn se preciono la nariz cerro los ojos y dijo con los ojos cerrados -no beth no es mi novia- cuando abrio los ojos, beth estaba frente a Quinn -dijiste que siempre hay que decirnos la verdad, pues yo creo que Rachel es muy linda ademas me cae bien pero tu dijiste que Gaby era importante y que nunca la olvidarías.

Quinn cerro de nuevo los ojos apretandolos y diciendose a ella misma que no llorara y como pudo salieron las siguientes palabras - Gaby era muy linda, hermosa y muchas cosas mas. Pero ella ya no esta y yo tengo que hacer mi vida ¿no crees?

-amm, y ¿por que Rachel?- mirando el piso arrojó la pregunta

-bebe yo no salgo con Rachel, no somos nada- Quinn se inco para ponerse a la altura de Beth y decirle aquellas palabras y claro un cascabeleo de dientes se escucho de Santana al decir -por el momemto-

Quinn lo ignoro pero Beth si escucho, mientras britt permanecia atenta a lo que sucedia y avento una bomba (que si yo hubiera estado en ese lugar salgo corriendo).

-oye princesa y tiene algun problema que tu mami comience a salir con Rachel-

Beth miro a Britt con una cara de sorprendimiento y dijo -no tia britt no hay ningún problema, solo que Rachel tiene novia, y tu y mamá siempre dicen que si estas con alguien es un..-

No termino cuando Santana dijo -compromiso duradero..-

-tu yo y de la persona a quien amas..- dijo britt

-y este se demuestra con cada acción, palabra y momento que pasas con esa persona que.. Quinn no termino cuando Beth dijo

-tu corazon decidio amar y recordar siempre que- Beth tomo aire para soltar aquellas ultimas palabras y dijo- AMOR ES AMOR aunque pase lo que pase- dijo Beth

Britt y Santana se dieron un beso

Mientras Quinn abrazaba y besaba a Beth

-mami me puedo ir a bañar quiero estar lista para cuando llegue el tio jake ademas dijo que me presentaria a su novia-

-claro corazon prepara tus cosas entonces- dijo Quinn soltando a Beth de sus brazos

-bueno yo y Britt nos iremos a bañar y alistarnos para la fiesta, Quinn por favor ponte el vestido que yo puse en tu maleta-

-¿pusiste un vestido?-

-si, junto con los zapatos nuevos nine west, por favor nada de cosas raras-

- hay esta bien- dijo Quinn mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

-y usted y yo señora lopez nos iremos a bañar- dijo Santana tomando de la cintura a Britt

-pero señorarita que dira mi esposo si se entera que nos bañamos juntas- dijo Britt con un tono de burla

Santana sonrio y se acerco al oido de Britt y dijo -el no se enterara de como besare su espalda, su cuello, sus labios y como le hare el amor bajo la regadera-

-pero se enterara lose- dijo Britt con una sonrisa grande

-y digame por que se enterara- dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño

Britt se acerco al oido de la morena y dijo -por que una cara de placer y satisfacción jamas se pueden ocultar- mordiendo la oreja de la latina se separo y camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto dejando a una Santana fria en aquel lugar mirando como entraba a la habitación..

-señorita lopez por aqui- grito Britt sacando una mano de la puerta

Santana sonrio y camino hasta la puerta entrando y encontrado a su esposa en ropa interior sin pensarlo se dejo ir contra ella argumentando Que esuchar aquellas palabras de su boca la puso algo fuera de ella misma.

La tomo de la cintura y la guio con besos y caricias hasta la puerta del baño, santana puso a britt en el marco de la puerta y comenzo a besar su hombro, Britt sin pensarlo hizo su cabeza de lado para que santana besara su cuello, como pudo quito la blusa de santana y el pequeño pantalon sport que traía quedando las 2 en ropa interior.

Britt guio a Santana hasta la tasa del baño y la sento en ella mientras ella se sento en sus piernas para seguir besándose, una mano seguia a otra sin pensarlo Santana puso su mano en la espalda de Britt y jalo del sujetador dejando a la vista y al descubierto los pechos de la bailarina, tocando primero el derecho muy despacio Britt no agunto mas y se levanto de Santana la jalo y la llevo de regreso a la habitacion, Britt avento a Santana en la cama mientras se acomodaba frente a ella Britt permanecia sin sujetador cuando logro al 100% la mirada de Santana tomo lo que traía puesto en la parte de abajo y tiro de ellos quedando totalmente desunada a los ojos de Santana que sin pensar se levanto de la cama y le dijo -te amo- Britt se subio a la cama Santana la recibio entre sus brazos y le dijo -yo te amo mas-

Y las 2 se comenzaron a besar y perderse entre su amor y pasion.


	19. Fiesta

**La fiesta**

**Parte 1 **

**Casa berry **

**8:00pm **

**Dia 4 **

Despues de tardar 1hora en salir de su habitación Britt y Santana estaban listas y con una enorme sonrisa cada una en sus rostros por otro lado Beth salio de su habitación con un vestido hermoso en blanco, con el pelo muy rizado y un lindo moño blanco que lo acompañaba dentras de Beth salio Quinn sin arreglarse.

-corazon de melon que guapa- dijo Santana

-gracias tia san tu también te vez muy bien- dijo Beth viendo de arriba a abajo a Santana que tiene puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba a la rodilla

Junto a ella estaba Britt que traia un vestido de tirantes blanco con piedras alrededor del cuello.

-Q que esperas ya casi son las 8- dijo britt

-ya voy dame 20min- dijo Quinn

-si claro- dijo santana con un tono muy sarcastico

-te escuche- dijo Quinn mientras subia las escaleras corriendo

Las 3 subieron a la sala de arriba de la casa para esperar a que Quinn saliera pasaron 25min Beth se estaba empesando a quedar dormida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrio y salio Quinn con un vestido pegado que deliniaba su figura, el brazo derecho cubierto y el izquierdo descubierto con el cabello ondulado con un collar en oro blanco y los tacones que le diji Santana que se pusiera el maquillaje muy bien acomodado pero muy sutil dejando todo casi al natural.

-woow y esta muñeca de donde salio- dijo Beth

-por dios ya no dejare que se junte con ustedes 2- dijo Quinn a Santana y Britt que estaban con la boca abierta al ver a la rubia.

-ahora díganme ¿como me veo?-

-muy linda-dijo Santana sin dejar de cerrar la boca agregó -creo que si con este modelito no te voltea a ver es que es bastante tonta-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y britt dijo -Q que guapa dime ¿por que nunca salimos juntas antes?-

santana miro a britt con cara de enojo y dijo -por que salias conmigo y ella no sabia-

-o es verdad- se acerco a Santana y beso su mejilla

-o.k primero besa a tu bebé y tomate una foto con ella- dijo Beth con la camara de su madre en mano

-por dios no tengo idea por que te sigo dejando con ellas 2- puntando a britt y santana que tomaban la foto a los pocos minutos despues de tomar varias fotos tocaron el timbre

-ya voy- grito Beth

Al abrir encontro a Jake -hola tio jake- saltando a los brazos del chico

-hola Beth, que guapa estas- jake levanto a Beth y la cargo -dime ya estan listas-

-si, y muy guapas las 3 creo que alguien aventara baba por mamá el dia de hoy- diciendole a jake al oido

Jake se comenzo a reir y dijo -sabes que pienso lo mismo-

Jake entro y miro a las 3 guapas mujeres que posaban para la camara, -buenas noches y que guapas las 3-

-gracias jake- dijo Santana

-gracias jaki, tu también te vez muy guapo el dia de hoy- dijo britt dandole un beso y un abrazo a jake

-estamos listas- dijo Quinn

-te vez increíblemente guapa- le dijo jake a Quinn

-gracias jake-

-entonces listas vamonos- saco el radio y dijo -ya tengo el obsequió- del otro lado se escuho -excelente-

Subieron a el carrito de golf y dijo Santana -puedo manejar-

-claro- dijo Jake sentandose un lado de ella y en la parte de atras venia Britt, Quinn y Beth

llegaron por la parte de atras de la casa, Jake saco unas llaves y abrio la puerta entrando directamente al patio un enorme patio en medio una alberca enorne con un puente a la mitad de la alberca, mesas y sillas montadas muy bien adornadas, junto con una pista de baile una tarima donde habia una banda tocando musica suave y una mesa con un gran banquete.

-creo que alguien se excedio en gastos- dijo Santana a jake que caminaba a un lado de ella, jake la miro y dijo -y esperate para su cumpleaños- caminaron por las mesas y llegaron hasta una muy cerca de la pista de baile -me pidio que las sentara aqui ella vendra en unos momentos- dijo Jake

-o.k- dijo Quinn

-creo que esto es digno de mi- dijo Santana llamando a uno de los meseros

-hola buenas noches mi nombre es Adam y sere su mesero, que les puedo ofrecer de tomar-

-un martini- diji Britt

-un Jack Daniels con hielo- dijo Santana

-un vodka con jugo de uva- dijo Quinn

-un jugo de piña- dijo Beth y agrego -soy la conductora designada- el mesero se comenzo a reir y dijo -o.k le traeré un Pin especial para que solo se sirvan jugo de piña toda la noche-

-muy bien- dijo Beth causando risas de las 3 mayores

-que hora es- dijo Quinn

-8:10pm- dijo Santana

Cuando a la mesa llegaron los Chang y los Anderson pidiendo permiso para sentarse y compartir mesa con las chicas

-melani, tim- grito Beth al verlos los 3 corrieron y se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida

-cuntas puntadas te dieron- pregunto Tim al ver la cicatriz de Beth

-7 puntadas, pero con el pelo que lo tapa casi no se ve-

-y te duele- dijo Melani

-no-

-Ou- dijiero los 2 niños

Jake se acerco y les dijo -la sala de juegos esta lista-

-excelente, ¿podremos jugar rock band esta vez?- dijo Tim

-si lo acabo de instalar-

-bien, Beth vamos-

-mami ire con ellos a la sala de juegos-

-o.k pero cuidado beth-

Tina preguntaba lo que habia pasado con Rachel y como seguían Beth ella y Kurt se mostraban atentos ante el relato de Quinn, Santana y Britt

Mientras Blaine y Mike miraban con atención los alrededores buscando a Rachel

-que hora es- dijo Quinn

-8:20-dijo Sam que en ese momento hacia su arribo con Donal y Maria que se sentaron en esa mesa

Sam no perdio oportunidad y abrazo a Quinn y le dijo -estas hermosa-

-muchas gracias tu tambien te vez muy guapo- Quinn le dijo esto al chico rubio

-oye Santana dime ¿de donde sacaste a esa muñeca?- dijo Donal

-de ningun lado- la latina contesto con un tono de enojo en su voz pues Donal hablaba de su esposa

A los pocos minutos llego Dani con una copa de vino tinto en las manos con los ojos algo rojos nadie lo noto solo Santana que le dijo a Britt -creo que alguien estubo llorando- Britt levanto la mirada y busco a dani que se habia senatando en el lugar de Donal

-que hora es- dijo Quinn

-las 8:28- dijo Kurt

-permiso regreso en unos momentos voy a ver como esta Beth- Quinn se levanto de la mesa con la atenta mirada de toda la mesa en especial en la de Dani y Sam.

Quinn camino hasta la piscina y cuando iva a pasar por el puente del otro lado su vista encontró algo que etaba buscando desde hace algunos minutos atras ya.

Era Rachel con un vestido blanco señido al cuerpo dejando ver sus estilizadas piernas con unos zapatos muy altos en blanco el pelo muy bien acomodado y suelto con un maquillaje casi natura.

Sus sonrisas era tan grandes que facil todo el mundo las pudo ver caminaron hasta encontrarse a la mitad del puente.

-te vez muy guapa- dijo Rachel a Quinn

-gracias, pero tu tampoco te quedas atras, te vez hermosa-

Rachel agacho la cabeza y dijo -la corderita dijo que alguien tiraria baba por ti el dia de hoy y esa de segro seria yo-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y dijo -recuerdame que no deje que salga sola con Britt y Santana, ¿como te sientes?-

-yo mejor por verte no me podia aguntar las ganas de verte pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer aqui-

-lose yo tambien tenia ganas de verte-

-ven vamos a la mesa de regreso- Rachel estiro la mano y Quinn tomo su mano caminando de regreso a la mesa donde estaban los demas.

-Rachel que te vez increible- dijo Blaine

-hey bombón que guapa- dijo Santana -hey rach yo si te como- dijo britt provocando la risa de todos los de la mesa

-hey Rachel- grito jake que estaba parado a un lado de la mesa Rachel camino hasta donde estaba y le dijo algo Rachel camino hasta la tarima y recibio el microfono

-1,2,3 si me oyen, Hola buenas noches bienvenidos y bienvenidas a la fiesta anual en la casa berry este año mis padres no estan pero me dejaron acargo de todo asi que todo el mundo a divertirse -

La musica comenzo a sonar los meseros se comenzaron a mover y los platillos de comida se comenzaron a mover por todas las mesas. Mike y Tina fueron los primeros en levantarse a bailar lo siguieron los Anderson y despues las Lopez, los Evans y en la mesa solo quedo Rachel, Quinn, Sam y Dani,

Jake se adelanto y invito a bailar a Quinn mientras Rachel era sacada a bailar por Tim el hijo de kurt y blaine, mientras Beth bailaba con Sam.

La musica siguió su curso todo mundo comenzo a bailar mientras que en la mesa Dani pedia mas vino, nadie lo noto Jake dejo de bailar con Quinn y invito a Beth a bailar Sam aprovecho y se acerco a Quinn para bailar y termino bailando con Melani mientras Rachel se acercaba a Quinn que estaba de espaldas se le acerco al hombro y la toco Quinn giro y dijo -digame señorita berry-

-me permite esta pieza señorita fabray-

La musica comenzo a sonar At Last fue la cancion elegida.

Rachel se acerco a Quinn y puso su mano en su cintura

-sabes mis padres bailaron esta cancion el dia de su boda-

-asi- dijo Quinn poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel

-si, ese dia mi padre estaba muy asustado y no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto y cuando vio entrar a mi madre por la puerta de la iglesia sabia que era la mujer indicada y con la que pasaria el resto de su vida-

-de verdad- dijo Quinn dejandose guiar por las palabras de Rachel

-si, y donde te bese por primera vez ahi mi padre se entero que mi madre me estaba esperando-

Quinn levanto la cabeza y giro hacia lado derecho regresando a los brazos de la morena que la abrazaron fuerte, Quinn busco la boca de Rachel y cuando estaban apunto de encontrarse de la nada llego Dani y vacio una copa completa de vino tinto en la ropa de Quinn repitiendo las siguientes palabras

-ZORRA, PERO NO TE DEJARE QUE TE QUEDES CON ELLA-

Quinn no supo que hacer mientras Rachel tomaba a Dani del brazo y la sacaba del lugar

Santana y Britr caminaron hasta donde habia pasado el acidente junto con Beth que estaba ahi

-Q pero ¿que paso?- dijo britt

-no tengo ni idea pero no me gusto lo que me grito ademas mira como me dejo el vestido sera mejor que nos vallamos-

-esta bien- dijo Santana

Caminaba hacia la parte de afuera cuando Rachel intercepto a las chicas y les dijo -regresen disfruten la fiesta-, beth sonrio y le dijo -agachate y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo creo que alguien sigue tirando baba por mamá y ya se quien es-

Rachel sonrio y le dijo -corderito eres una malvada-


	20. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti

**Yo solo tengo ojos para ti **

**casa berry **

**10:00pm**

**Dentro de la casa **

Quinn ya estaba afuera cuando Rachel se acerco a ella y sin decir ninguna palabra la

Quinn quiso decir algo pero Rachel la miro y le dijo -shh- y sonrio

Camino con ella hasta la alberca pasaron el puente y la musica comenzo a sonar I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU mientras entraban a la casa caminaron por un pasillo algo largo.

Subieron las escaleras Quinn no se queria hacer ideas solo se dejo guiar por Rachel, camino hasta una de las puertas se paro frente a ella y la abrio entro Rachel primero despues Quinn. Rachel encendio la luz y sin decir nada aparecio con un vestido para Quinn la musica de afuera seguia sonando

Rachel hizo la intencion de querer salir de la habitación pero Quinn la detubo y sin decir nada la llevo hasta la cama la sento y delante de ella dejo caer su vestido.

Rachel paso saliba, se levanto de la cama y cuando iva a hacer la intencion de hablar Quinn se le adelanto tapando su boca con un beso lleno de pasion que hizo que regresara a sentarse en la cama, sentando a Quinn en sus piernas y buscando su oido dijo -YO SOLO TENGO OJOS PARA TI-

Quinn sonrio y le dijo -creo que lo de las 5 citas no funcionara verdad-

-Creo que no-

Rachel miro a Quinn directo a los ojos casi le hacia el amor con la mirada y las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca -creo que te esperare afuera-

Quitando a Quinn de sus piernas que se quedo muy confundida por lo que habia pasado y penso

-que demonios me tubo aqui semi desnuda y no me toco, que le pasa, todo mundo cae ante los encantos Fabray-

Rachel por su parte se golpeaba contra la pared y se decia -idiota eso eres berry una idiota pudimos hacerle lo que sea y tu le dices te espero afuera, te voy a golpear berry-

A los pocos segundos aparecio Quinn con un vestido nuevo muy lindo en blanco, al verla salir Rachel camino hasta ella y le dijo -te vez hermosa regresamos a la fiesta-

Quinn no se podia quedar con las ganas de preguntarle y avento la bomba -claro pero antes dime ¿que fue eso? Estuvimos apunto de hacer el amor y tu..-

-sali corriendo, si, lo unico que quiero es despertar en la mañana y verte ahi a un lado mio y no tener miedo que te iras a algun lado, yo estoy segura que quiero algo serio contigo.-

Quinn agacho la cabeza y dijo -¿quieres que sea igual por la mañana?-

-si quiero que sea igual, pero también quiero que se al momento mas romántico y hermoso que te pueda dar solo llevamos 3dias de conocernos y ya se que te quiero en mi futuro-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y dijo -llevamos 4 dias de conocernos-

Rachel se comenzó a reir y le dijo - lo que llevemos quiero que sea especial-

Quinn sonrio y sin pensarlo se dejo ir contra la morena en un beso apasionado

* * *

Que onda como estan nosotros somos Achele baby somos un equipo de 3 persona ,

nuestra escritora

nuestro editor

y yo el encargado de publicar y contestar sus comentarios ■

queremos saber que les esta pareciendo esta historia que les esta gustando y que no. Si quieren mas amor en la historia o que es lo que quieren.

muy pronto aremos una pagina de facebook promocionando nuenstro fic y otros que nos gustan ademas podran conocer mas de nosotros y como se formo este equipo de trabajo y como nuestra escritora esta apunto de publicar algo muy bueno que se que les gustara

saludos ACHELE BABY


	21. Por que estamos peleando

De regreso a la fiesta

Despues de varios besos llenos de pasion contenida gracias a Rachel

Decidieron bajar a la fiesta cuando se dirigía hacia abajo Jake detubo a Rachel en las escaleras pidiéndole 5min para hablar con ella. Quinn entendio rapido y sin decir nada se fue sola de regeso

**-dani esta arriba en la oficina quiere hablar contigo Rachel-**

**-yo no..-**

**-no Rachel no sacare tu basura de nuevo habla con ella arregla las cosas que tu hiciste-** dijo Jake con un tono de enojo

**- para iniciar no me grites, 2do yo no le prometí nada y 3ero jamás escucha jamás te pediria que arreglaras algo que yo arruine-** Dijo Rachel con el ceño fruncido

Jake paso su mano por la cabeza y apuntado a Rachel le dijo

-**Nunca me pedirías que limpiara algo que tu hiciste jaja no me hagas reir ya se te olvido lo de boston o te recuerdo lo de los Ángeles o que tal lo de México, dime tuve que limpiar todo como siempre y sacarte de ahi como siempre lo he echo y lo seguiré haciendo-** dijo Jake a Rachel con un tono bastante elevado

-**Eres un idiota tu sabes que lo que paso en Boston no fue culpa mia, y lo de los angeles se salio de control por tu culpa te pedi que limpiaras la zona que no hubiera nadie y lo de mexico fue culpa de los 2 estábamos muy ebrios para recordar como regresar, no me salgas con cosas tan idotas Jake, yo no le prometi nada yo no le dije nada-** Rachel levantando mas la voz

-**No pero si pasaste un buen momento con ella y la usaste como lo vaz a hacer con la señorita Fabray-** dijo Jake gritando

en ese momento la unica que escucho aquellas palabras y de modo inoportuno fue Santana pero se escondió para seguir escuchando la pelea entre Jake y Rachel

**-Eres un idiota, como crees que le haria lo mismo a Quinn ella es diferentes a todas las mujeres con las que he estado yo a ella..-**

**-la amas-** se escucho la voz de Dani

**-Dani espera no es..**- dijo Jake

**-No jake escuche todo, se que alguien por fin atrapo el corazon de la rope corazones mas conocida de New York, pero algo si te digo Rachel Berry eso no se quedara asi romper nuestro compromiso de bodas fue lo mas bajo que pudiste haber echo.-** Con la voz entre cortada y con lagrimas en los ojos Dani camino hacia la puerta.

**-Dani-** grito Rachel **-yo no te propuse matrimonio y jake por dios no te pongas de su lado ella lo dijo muchas veces no quería nada serio y estábamos pasando un buen momento-**

**-Al carajo Rachel-** dijo Jake saliendo con Dani

**-Carajo-** Grito Rachel **-Santana ya se que estas ahi por favor sal-**

**-oye bombon que novela, asi que le propusiste matrimonio- **

**-Claro que no ella dijo que no quería nada serio, que quería una relación normal un EXPRÉS y nada ma**s- con tono de desesperacion Rachel dijo aquellas palabras

**-pues creo que al final se le olvido, pero dime ¿es tan importante Quinn y Beth?- **

**-Si, nunca habia sentido esto por alguien mas que no fuera yo-** dijo Rachel Mirando los ojos de Santana

**-creo mejor hablaremos en otro momento te parece-** dijo santana

**-si esta bien-** Rachel se sento en las escaleras a pensar mientras Santana regresaba a la fiesta

Jake regreso por la puerta que habia salido hace apenas 4min y le dijo a Rachel** -Mas te vale que funcione con Quinn y que la conquistes por que si le rompes el corazon igual que lo haz echo con todas esas mujeres que conozco te pateare el trasero Rachel Berry aunque seas mi hermana mayor- **

Rachel sonrio y le dijo -**Te prometo que funcionara, por que estabamos peleando regresemos a la fiesta por necesito un trago muy fuerte-**

**-no me hagas que te cuide por favor, la ultima fiesta quedaste casi desnuda bailando encima de una mesa-** con una sonrisa jake lo dijo

**-callate no cuentes lo de mexico tu bailabas sin camisa a un hombre-** dijo Rachel

-**ni me lo recuerdes-** dijo Jake

y los 2 se comenzaron a reir


	22. Me abrazas tengo algo de frio

**Mi primer Despertar A Tu Lado **

**Dia 5 **

**8:00am **

**Casa Berry **

la fiesta continuo hasta altas horas de la madrugada

Beth se quedo dormida en 2 sillas y Rachel al verla no podia dejarla ahi asi que la cargo hasta la habitacion donde ella dormia cuando se quedaba en esa indicandole a Quinn que se quedaria ahi pero algo paso.

Cuando fueron a dejar a Beth esta desperto llorando que habia tenido una pesadilla habia soñado que el señor Artur ya no estaba cuando regresaban a casa, Rachel se regreso de la puerta y escucho lo que Beth le decia a Quinn

Rachel entro al closet y salio con un pijama puesta con varias cosas en las manos entre ellas una pijama para Quinn y algo de Ropa para Beth

**-Pero tu fiesta sigue afuera tus invitados- **dijo Quinn algo Sorprendida ante la acción de la morena

**-no importa lo importante es que Beth este bien, asi que yo me quedare con aqui mientras tu te vaz a poner eso y luego ayudas a Beth a quitarse el vestido y ponerse esta playera de los Jets- **dijo Rachel mirando a beth

**-Genial-** grito Beth que ya estaba mas dormida que despierta

Quinn salio con la pijama puesta Beth estaba dormida recargada en la morena que estaba del lado derecho de la cama que era bastante enorme Rachel tenia abrazada a Beth y solo levanto la mitad de su cuerpo para ver a Quinn caminar desde la puerta del baño hasta la cama.

muy despacio subio a la cama y tomo a Beth para quitarle el vestido Rachel se levanto y camino hasta al baño entro y cerro la puerta se avento agua en la cara dos veces y se dijo** -TRANQUILA RESPIRA, TANTAS VECES HAZ ESTADO CON 2 MUJERES EN LA CAMA JAJA, PERO NUNCA MADRE E HIJA, QUE TE PASA ESCUCHATE LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO QUE MAL ESTAS SONANDO, RESPIRA RACHEL TRANQUILA FUU-** tomando fuerzas de donde pudo abrio la puerta Quinn estaba acostada en medio de la cama mientras Beth trataba de estar despierta y acariciaba el pelo de Quinn diciéndole que si se quedaba dormida ella la cuidaria.

sin hacer mucho ruido Rachel camino por la habitacion hacia la puerta pero Beth la llamo y le dijo -**Hey tu hay mucho espacio aqui, mami puedes moverte un poco para que Rachel duerma en medio- **Quinn sin pensarlo solo se movio abriendo un lugar para Rachel.

Rachel camino desde la puerta hasta la cama entrando en medio de la cama, entre Beth y Quinn levantaron las cobijas y sabanas dejando entrar a Rachel, cuando la morena estubo dentro de la sabanas de lado derecho tenia a Quinn y del izquierdo a Beth.

Beth se acerco a Rachel y le dijo** -Me cuentas un cuento-**

**-Beth y si mejor te lo cuento yo-** Dijo Quinn

-**mamí se lo pedi a rachel esta en medio- **dijo Beth levantandose de la cama para ver a Quinn

-**Esta bien dejame pensar hay una historia que mis padres me contaban cuando tenia pesadillas o no queria dormir rapido se llama Estrellita diminuta..**

**Había una vez en una galaxia muy lejana, una pequeña y simpática estrellita, a la que encantaba descubrir el mundo que la rodeaba.**

beth y quinn escuchaban atentas el realto de Rachel

** Un buen día, a pesar de las advertencias de sus padre****s, decidió salir a explorar por su cuenta, ese precioso planeta de color azul que veía desde su morada. Tan emocionada estaba por su visión, que no tomó ninguna referencia para volver a casa.**

Beth comenzo a acomodarse y puso su cabeza en el hombro de la morena que solo la miro de re ojo mientras disfrutaba de aquel momento

**Resignada a su suerte, decidió inspeccionar detenidamente el planeta e intentar disfrutar todo lo posible de su aventura. Allí, dado su gran brillo, todos la tomaron por una extraña luciérnaga, a la que deseaban atrapar. Volando todo lo rápido que pudo, se encontró con una gran sábana, tras la que se ocultó. **

Del lado Derecho Quinn comenzo a moverse para acomodarse Rachel no pudo evitar detenerse para ver a la rubia acomodar su cabeza en su hombro derecho

**Al ver que la sábana se movía sola, la gente creyó que se trataba de un fantasma, huyendo del lugar. Tan divertida escena, sirvió a la estrella para olvidarse que estaba perdida y divertirse de lo lindo.**

Beth comenzo a bostezar mas y los ojos le comenzaron a pensar y poco a poco comenzó a cerrar y abrir sus ojos

**Una diversión, que se terminó, cuando fue a visitar al dragón de la montaña e intento asustarle con su disfraz. Lo que no sabía, es que el dragón no le tenía miedo a nada y que su osadía, la iba a llevar a las llamas que salían de la boca del animal.**

Quinn por su parte se dedicaba a escuchar la voz de la morena que se le hacia cautivadora, Rachel se dio cuenta que Beth había caido profundamente dormida así que se inclino un poco para darle un beso en la frente, mientras por el otro lado Quinn seguia despierta y con una voz muy tenue le dijo **-termina el cuento para mi-**

Rachel sonrió y siguió con el final de la historia

**Pasado este mal trago, dio con la solución para conseguir encontrar el camino de vuelta: cuando llego la noche, se subió en una gran piedra y comenzó a lanzar señales luminosas al cielo. Tras un rato intentándolo, sus padres descubrieron su familiar brillo y la ayudaron a volver a casa.**

**Fin**

Quinn sin pensarlo giro su cuerpo y Rachel no dudo en girar el sullo tambien pero hacia el lado de Beth, Quinn esperaba que la morena la abrazara pero eso no paso hasta que fue la misma Quinn , que giro su cuerpo encontrando el cuerpo de Rachel.

Sin pedir permiso metio sus manos en la cintura de la morena que se desperto y dijo **-hey pasa algo- **

**Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir ante la reacion de Rachel y dijo -no, no pasa nada solo que tengo algo de Frio-**

**-a o.k-** Rachel se giro y termino frente a Quinn

**-hola- **dijo Quinn mientras Sonreía

**-sabes podría hacer esto todos los días dormir junto a ti y beth es increíble- **Dijo Rachel con una amplia sonrisa

**-Y si no duerme Beth con nosotras seria mas increíble no lo crees-**

**Rachel jalo aire y paso silaba casi todo al mismo tiempo **

Quinn no pudo evitar reír y decir** - eres rara Rachel Berry pero me tienes cautivada-**

**-y tu a mi me tienes encantada, en bobada, hipnotizada y tu hija me tiene enamorada de ella-**

**-Si son los encantos Fabray-**

Rachel se comenzó a reir y le dijo** -creo que estoy atrapada entre 2 Encantadoras Fabray esta noche y lo tendre que disfrutar-**

**-creo que si lo tendras que disfrutar, me abrazas tengo algo de frió- **le dijo Quinn mientras giraba su cuerpo de nuevo

**-claro te abrazare- **Rachel puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn y la jalo hacia su cuerpo poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de Quinn

de esa manera se volvieron a quedar dormidas


	23. Cuentos De Hadas

**Cuentos de hadas**

**Casa berry **

**10:00am **

El despertar de Quinn fue muy tranquilo, cuando despertó estaba en medio de la cama sola con su mano derecha busco a beth y con la izquierda a Rachel pero ninguna de las 2 estaba a los pocos minutos abrieron la puerta y beth -**grito principa ayude a la princesa sigue dormida-**

-**Pero digame que hacer linda hada**- se escucho la voz de rachel

**-Tirele este vaso con agua-**

**-Y si se ahoga-**

**-O es verdad pégale con esta almohada-**

**Y si se vuelve ogro**

**-O es verdad entonces como la despertaremos-** dijo beth con un tono de tristeza

-**Usted es la hada ayúdeme a despertarla- **dijo Rachel preocupada viendo a Beth

**-Hay una forma-** dijo beth con entusiasmo

**-Si dígame cual-**

**-Un beso en la boca-**

**-Cree usted que funcione-**

**-Claro ese nunca falla mas si es el beso del verdadero amor lo dice Shrek- dijo Beth mirando a su madre **

**-Ahora dígame hada meda permiso de besar a su madre en la boca- **

**-Claro prinsipa usted tiene todo el permiso-**

Rachel se acerco a quinn y le dijo -**se que estas despierta te daré solo 1 besito frente a beth nada mas-**

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír

**-Principa que espera bese a la princesa en la boca para que despierte-**

**-Si ya voy hada-**

Rachel se acerco a quinn se acomodo y sutilmente se acerco a sus labios y lentamente beso a quinn que no abrio los ojos, Rachel se despego y dijo **-creo que no soy la principa que despertara a la princesa hada-**

**-Como no principa vuelva a besar pero dele un beso de pelicula de esas que ve mi mamí algunas veces y llora dejame recordar el nombre... Casablanca se llama al final se dan un beso sacional-**

**-Sacional-** dijo rachel

**-Si sacional, con pasion y axion-**

Rachel se comezo a reir y dijo** -¿puedo darle un beso asi?-**

**-Claro principa-**

Rachel se acerco a quinn muy bespacio la comenzo a besar del calor del beso quinn abrio los ojos y subio sus brazos al cuello de la morena que se quiso separar pero quinn no la dejo

Colgandose de su cuello

Beth gritaba **-LA PRINCESA DESPERTO LA PRINCESA DESPERTÓ-**

Quinn solto a rachel para recibir en los brazos a beth **-mami no puedo creer que la principa tenga el poder de levantarte**

**-Si verdad que estraño que tenga el poder-** dijo quinn mirando a rachel

**-es que es el beso del verdadero amor mamí-** dijo Beth

**-tu crees que sea el verdadero amor-** dijo quinn sin quitarle la vista de encima a rachel

**-claro que si-**

**-oye principa creo que encontraste tu verdadero amor-**

Rachel sonrio pero no dijo nada se puso algo roja y dijo -**que les parece si desayunamos en la cama-**

**-Sii**- grito beth

**-Esta bien**- dijo quinn

**-Excelente-**

**-Kitty donde estas**- grito rahel

**-Buenos dias-** dijo kitty detras de ella aparecieron 2 mucamas trallendo 2 carritos con comida

**-Rachel tenemos problemas con los patriotas llamo Mark el agente de Finn Hudson al parecer esta exigiendo un departamento en un lugar en especifico ademas los patriotas quieren la otra parte del dinero-**

**-Habla con mark dile que nos venos en boston en 4hrs dile a jake que prepare las 2 camionetas y dile a brody que salimos hoy a New york-**

Beth y quinn no escucharon nada por que estaban entretenidas acomodando la cama

**-Rachel que hago con ella me desago de ella como lo hago con todas-** dijo Kitty mirando muy feo a Beth y Quinn

Rachel miro a kitty y le dijo** -No, hey quinn-**

Quinn miro a rachel y camino hasta ella y dijo **-que pasa-**

**-Mira ella es kitty mi asistente y mano izquierda junto con brody y jake necesito salir a boston se van conmigo en 2hrs o se quieren quedar y que brody las lleve a casa mas tarde-**

Quinn sentia como kitty la miraba y dijo** -nos vamos contigo-**

**-Y mucho gusto kitty verdad-** dijo Quinn levantando la ceja

**-Si-** dijo la rubia mas pequeña con algo de enojo

**-Bien rachel esta todo en orden nos vemos en un rato-** Dijo Kitty

**O,k** dijo rachel

Kitty se acerco y beso la mejilla de la morena y salio moviendo las caderas muy exagerado por su parte rachel ni lo noto por que estaba embobada viendo a beth jugar con la fruta pero el radar fabray lo noto y entre dientes dijo** -mucho movimiento para la jefa**-

Cuando quinn giro rachel estaba jugando con beth y se fue con ellas a desayunar

Regresaron a la otra casa y cuando llegaron encontraron a santana y britt desnudas durmiendo en el cuarto principal

Quinn grito al encontrarlas

Y santana se levanto tapandose con una sabana ella y britt

**-Por dios fabray como si nunca nos hubieras visto desnudas-**

**-no nunca-** dijo Quinn tapándose los ojos

-**Creo que desvariamos de pasearnos asi por tu departamento Q-** Dijo Britt acomodandose en la cama y con la sabana

-**Jamas las dejaria esta beth** ahi-

-**Que pasa fabray por que interrumpes mi sueño-** Dijo santana

**-Nos vamos en 2 hrs a casa rachel tiene que ir a boston- dijo quinn entrado a la habitacion entrando y sacando sus cosas **

**-Que mal -**dijo britt

**-Pues ya que ya me estaba acostumbrado a esto-** dijo santana acomodandose de nuevo en la cama

**-Esten listas en 30min-** cerro la puerta y salio

**-Nos bañamos jutas**- dijo britr

**-Si-** vamos levantandose las 2 de la camma y corriendo a la ducha


	24. Despedida Jamas

**Despedida jamas**

**Tu a mi casa y yo regreso en 2 dias**

Las 2 camionetas estaban listas en una viajaria

Rachel, quinn, beth, jake y kitty

Y en la otra britt, santana, brody

Cuando ivan de regreso rachel se dedico a hacer llamas mientras beth miraba las caricaturas y Quinn tomaba fotos

Cuando llegaron a New york jake condujo hasta el aeropuerto

Eran las 4pm del domingo y llevaban 5 dias de conocerla y rachel sentia que no podia dejar sola ni a quinn y mucho menos a beth

Cuado llegaron al aeropuerto beth pregunto** -que pasa rachel**-

Rachel la miro y le dijo **-corderito tengo que viajar a boston regreso en 2 dias prometeme que te portaras bien y que me llamaras hoy en la noche tienes mi -numero en el celular de tu mami**-

Beth sonrio -**si y tu prometeme que me llamaras para contarme algun cuento**-

-**Te lo prometo corderito-** dandole un beso en el cachete

Rachel se despidió de beth con un abrazo y un beso

Bajo de la camioneta y camino hasta donde estaba Quinn le abrio la puerta y Quinn bajo

**-Te voy a extrañar-** rachel tomo a Quinn de la cintura

**-Yo también a ti prometeme que me llamaras-**

**-Te lo prometo-**

-**Promete que te portaras bien-** Menciono quinn colgandose de su cuello y poniendo su frente contra la de ella

-**Te lo prometo-**

-**Prometeme que cuando llege el miercoles por la mañan estaras en mi departamento esperandome-**

**¿amm no crees que es muy pronto**? menciono quinn algo austada

**-Si entre mas pronto mejor no lo crees**- rachel serca de su boca cuando estaban a punto de besarse kitty interupio diciend rachel -**esta todo listo**-

Rachel puso su cabesa en el hombro de quinn y dijo **-voy dame 10min-**

**-O,k te espero en el avion-**

Quinn la miro irse y dijo -**esa mujer no me cai bien**-

Rachel se comenzo a reir **-tranquila ojos hermosos yo solo te veo a ti**-

Quinn levanto la ceja

-**Bueno tambien hay otra muje**r- Mencino Rachel

Quinn solto a rachel y se quiso quitar pero antes de que reacionara quinn agresivamente rachel menciono -**esa corderito me tiene loca**-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y la tomo del cuello nuevamente

Rahel se metio la mano a la bolsa de su pantalon y saco unas llaves se las dio a quinn

**-El miercoles a las 3pm llego espero verte ahi en casa cuando llege**-

Quinn tomo las llaves,

**-Jake se quedara contigo lo puedes usar ahorita te llevara a tu casa, o.k-**

**O.k** dijo quinn

Cuando se ivan a besar jake interrumpio

**Rachel ya es hor**a

Rachel se separo de quinn sin despedirse de beso mientras subia al avion privado que la esperaba

Ya en la camioneta jake le dijo a quinn -Ti**enes su corazon y las llaves no cualquiera-**

Quinn ni dijo nada y jake arranco la camioneta rumbo a la casa de quinn


	25. Cuentos reales

Cuentos reales

La princesa y el sapo

-beth bebe te lavaste los dientes-

-si mami-

-o.k ya tienes pues la pillama-

-si ya la tengo puesta, estoy acomodando mis cosas para mañana y tu ¿que haces?-

-estoy saliendo de bañarme-

-ma podemos llamar a Rachel-

Quinn sonria al ver como Beth pregutaba de Rachel

-claro amor pero lo mas probable es que este o dormida o trabajando-

-pero diji que no habia problema que la llamara para que me contara un cuento-

Quinn salio de su habitación y camino hasta el cuarto de Beth

Quinn aparecio en el cuarto de Beth con el telefono en la mano -aqui esta el telefono de Rachel esta ahi-

Beth marco el numero y comenzo a sonar Rachel contesto -hola-

-hola Rachel- grito Beth

-hola corderito, buenas noches como estas-

-bien lista en la cama para dormir-

-o muy bien, corderito te puedo llamar en 4min estoy en la calle y ahi mucho ruido aqui-

Quinn escuchaba atenta Beth miro a Quinn y le dijo -si esta bien Rachel-

-adios corderito-

La llamada se corto

Quinn se levanto de la cama de Beth y camino a su habitacion por sus pantunflas, Beth estaba sentada en su cama cuando el telefono de su mami comenzo a sonar -mamá tu telefono esta sonando, y es Rachel-

Quinn corrio desde su habitación para contestar la llamada tomo el telefono y contesto -hola- menciono Quinn

-hola hermosa como estas-

Quinn se sonrojo y respondio -hola-

Beth hacia jestos y caras para que Quinn le pasara el telefono

-creo que alguien esta ansiosa por hablar contigo- menciono Quinn con una enorme sonrisa, en el momento que Rachel iva a hablar se escuho la voz de una mujer diciendo -ya esta la habitación y la cena esta lista-

Quinn trato de agudizar su oido y escucho responder a Rachel -gracias kitty-

Quinn no dijo nada se contuvo la idea de imaginar a Kitty cerca de Rachel hacia que le hirviera la sangre sin decir nada le paso el telefono a Beth

-hola Rachel-

-si aqui esta...pero creo que se enojo-

-algo escucho-

-no, jaja no puedo decirle eso principa, usted tiene que decirselo, pues claro que le doy permiso yo soy la hada lo recuerda... Dejeme poner el altavoz y ir hasta su habitación por que salio corriendo cuando me dio el telefono-

Beth camino hasta la habitacion de Quinn y le grito -mamá, Rachel quiere preguntarte algo...-

-que quiere-

Beth tomo el telefono y puso el altavoz -Quinn...

-que quieres Berry-

Rachel sonreia pues sabia que estaba celosa

-quiero saber si usted y la hada quieren cenar conmigo y mi sirvientes el dia miércoles cuando regrese a New york-

Quinn miro a Beth que movia la cabeza diciendo que si, Quinn se comenzo a reir al escuchar a Beth decirle a Rachel -oiga principa la princesa se esta riendo creo que casi dice que si-

Quinn camino hasta donde estaba Beth y le quito el teléfono y le dijo -traidora-

Beth se comenzo a reir -lo siento princesa, tengo que ayudar a la principa-

-haber principa, si usted me promete que se comportara en estos 4 dias yo prometo ir a la cena a su castillo-

-prometido-

-siiiiiiii-grito Beth

Causando la risa de las 2

-es hora de contar el cuento-

-no ya no quiero cuento, lo que acabo de ver es mejor que el cuento de la princesa y el sapo-

Rachel solto una carcajada

-adios principa besos, buenas noches mamá-

-buenas noches corderito-

-buenas noches amor-

Rachel y Beth respondieron al mismo tiempo -Buenas noches -

-principa a ti no te decia-

-oops perdón-

Beth se fue y Quinn quito el altavoz

-mas te vale que te portes bien-

-crees tu que me perderia de besarte como no lo hice esta tarde-

Quinn sonrio y dijo -buenas noches-

-bye princesa-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y respondio -buenas noches principa-


	26. ¿que paso?

¿Que paso?

8:00am Boston

-Rachel, tenemos una agenda apretada, Mark quiere verte a las 10, nos vemos con los patriotas a las 2pm, Finn pidio una cita contigo lo traslade al horario de Mark para verlos a la misma hora y ademas llamo Jake hubo un problema en San diego con la fabrica y llamo otra vez Blaine quiere hablar contigo parece que tiene un problema económico grande ... Que mas o si Dani esta en la habitacion 450 de este hotel-

Rachel avento todo el cafe por la boca

-que dijiste-

-Dani esta aqui y pidio..-

-ni se te ocurra Kitty, llamale a Mark dile que lo vemos a las 10 junto Con Finn pasa a los patriotas a la 1, comunicame con Jake y pasame mi tablet para mandarle un correo a blaine-

-que hago con Dani- preguntó kitty

-ignorala dile que tenemos mucho trabajo-

-o,k hare lo que pueda o algo se me olvidaba llamo la niña esa a tu celular hace 5min cuando estabas bañandote dijo que...-

-llamo mi corderito pasame mi teléfono rapido-

Kitty le dio el teléfono a Rachel y Rachel le marco..

-amm quien es-

Rachel sonrio al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la linea -hola dormilona buenos dias-

Quinn se levanto -hola Rachel, amm Buenos dias-

-ahorita quiero imaginar que estoy a un lado tuyo otra vez junto con la corderito por un lado abrazandolas a las 2-

Quinn sonrio

-eso seria muy lindo-

-si, me pasas al corderito por favor-

Quinn se levantó y se sento en la cama y grito -Beth teléfono-

Beth corrio y brinco a la cama de Quinn, Quinn le dio el teléfono y le dijo - holaaa Rachel-

Beth puso el altavoz

-hola corderito buenos dias, como sigues-

-bien ya no me duele tanto la cabeza-

-ou muy bien-

-Rachel cuando regresas dime-

Rachel sonrio y dijo -2 dias mas o 1 creo-

Beth agacho la cabeza y dijo -te extraño-

Quinn abrio los ojos y miro a su hija y penso -LOS ENCANTOS DE RACHEL BERRY-

-yo tambien las extraño pero tento trabajo y...

-necesito hablar contigo-

Rachel bajo el teléfono

Beth y Quinn se voltearon a ver

Y solo se escucho

-Dani que haces aqui-

Fin de la llama

-¿que paso?- pregunto Beth

Quinn levanto la mirada y dijo - no lo se-

Su mente viajaba a la velocidad de la luz imaginando miles de cosas que podian pasar en esa habitación de ese cuarto de hotel


	27. donde me vengo a enterar de tu conquista

Donde me vengo a enterar de tu conquista

Beth no tenia clases y Quinn tenia trabajo, se metio a bañar preparó el desayuno para ambas y se la llevó a trabajar dentro del estudio de Quinn habia una sala especial que era solo para Beth

Mientras salia del edificio llego Britt -hey a donde van-

-tia Britt-

-hola princesa-

-hey britt que haces aqui vamos a trabajar verdad Beth-

-si- dijo Beth con una enorme sonrisa

-pues no yo me llevo a Beth de compras y al parque Santana esta en..-

El teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar -es Santana- dijeron las 2 a la vez

-o,k tu te quedas con Beth y yo me voy a trabajar, amor dame un beso-

Beth le dio un beso y la bendición a su mamá cuando tambien le dijo -mami tienes que confiar en la principan recuerda que ella es tu verdadero amor- Beth lo dijo para que Britt no escuchara pero Britt escucho y miro a Quinn diciendo

-creo que la reina tiene cosas que explicar- mencionó britt viendo a Quinn

-la reina no explicara nada y se va por que una latina loca la espera en su oficina y no contestare el teléfono-

-adios mami, bye quinni-

Quinn subio al taxi y el taxi condujo hasta un edificio

Quinn pago y entro al edificio donde habia una recepcionista y un guardia de seguridad

-buenos dias señorita Fabray-

-buenos dias- contesto

Subio al elevador llego al segundo piso donde solo hay oficinas al entrar camino por el pasillo hacia su oficina cuando una puerta se abrió

-Quinn fabray-

-camilo pont-

-buenos dias hermosa que tal tu fin de semana-

-muy bien camilo, y el tu yo-

-increíble-

-dime que haces acabas de llegar?-

-si alguien me espera te dejo..-

-espera..(entro a su oficina y salio) dijo frank que lo llames a y ten este es el periodico de hoy revisa sociales y farandula-

Quinn miro como Camilo regresaba a su oficina -odio a ese tipo- camino hasta su oficina y la puerta se abrio delante de ella

-lo viste ya-

Quinn fruncio el ceño -que vi, buenos dias Santana-

Santana abrio los ojos y le quito el peridico busco algo cuando lo encontro se lo dio

el encabezado decia LA EMPRESARIA TIENE NUEVA CONQUISTA

RACHEL BERRY FUE ATRAPADA INFRAGANTI ENGAÑANDO A SU NOVIA DANI

AQUI TODAS LAS IMAGENES

Las fotos estaban ahi Rachel tratando de besar a Quinn y siendo interrumpida por Jake, Kitty y hasta Beth que estaba dentro de la camioneta

Quinn abrio la boca y saco su teléfono para hablar con Britt, pues Beth habia adoptado algo de ella si no era en el desayuno podia ser mientras bebia una tasa de chocolate caliente o helado revisaba el periodico solo leia los encabezados y las historietas

Cuando estaba a punto de marcar sono su telefono eran sus padres Judy y Russel Fabray

Con la voz temblando contesto -buenos dias-

-por que nos tenemos que enterar por el periódico que sales con alguien y ademas eres la amante-

Santana abrio los ojos al escuchar los gritos de Judy

-no salgo con ella es solo..-

-las imágenes hablan solas- grito Russel

-mas vale que no se entere mi nieta y arreglalo-

-si tranquilos lo arreglare-

Santana miro la cara de preocupación -llama al corazón de melón-

Cuando iva a llamar entro una llamada de Frank -bueno -

-eres TT jaja baja novias-

-no jueges-

-no estoy jugando esto es una locura mas fama-

-no puede ser te marco en 5min-

Santana la miro -que te dijo Frank-

-soy tendencia en Twitter -

La latina se comenzó a reir y dijo -eres famosa todo el mundo sabe de ti y haran memes de ti jajaj-

Quinn miro a Santana casi la queria ahorcar

-bueno Britt, no dejes que Beth ea el períodico, que ya lo vio, que te dijo..no quiso hablar Britt tomen un taxi traila para aca conmigo-

Santana posteaba en Twitter -con la quita novias Quinn fabray-

Quinn tenia las manos en la cara cuando su teléfono comenzo a sonar

-bueno-

-ya mire el periódico, dime que mi hija no lo ha visto-

-para iniciar no me grites y otra no metas a Beth en esto-

-que no la meta, como quieres que no lo haga si abro el periódico y lo primero que veo es a ti siendo manociada por mi jefa, de donde demonios la conoces-

-no me estaba manociando tonto y ademas que te importa-

-adios-

-no me culges por que...-

Santana miraba a Quinn -creo que el bombon tiene algo que explicar-

-que de que hablas no ves el problema en el que estoy metida-

-y se avecina uno mas grande- dijo Santana mirando su telefono

-pues que estas viendo- preguto Quinn

-perez hilton acaba de publicar una nota con foto que acaban de ver a Dani y Rachel saliendo de un hotel de boston, dice que la boda sigue en pie-

Quinn abrio los ojos y su telefono comenzo a sonar de nuevo era Rachel esta vez pero no contesto pues teni muchas cosas que resolver gracias a lo que estaba pasando


	28. llamada perdida

Una llamada perdida

-Quinn contesta quien es-

Quinn miraba de re ojo su teléfono -es Rachel, dime como demonios arreglo todo lo que esta pasando-

-es el bomboncito, por que no le contesta-

-por el unico echo que hoy me llamo mas temprano, mientras hablaba conmigo y Beth se escucho que hablaba con Dani-

Santana abrio los ojos -ni le conteste que le pasa-

Quinn no pudo evitar reír -ahora dime que demonios hago estoy en todas la redes sociales, hasta perez tiene fotos del no beso-

-Quinn no hagas nada se les olvidara-

-crees tu que se les olvide por dios soy una fotografa reconocida, con un ex marido que juega para los patriotas con una hija que se cree adolescente y tan solo es una niña, con 2 amigas que son capaces de hacer el amor en mi cocina-

-hay no seas exagerada-

-no lo soy, es que...-

-Quinn contestale, no dejara de sonar-

-sabes que lo voy a apagar-

El telefono de la oficina comenzo a sonar -que paso Angeles-

-señorita Fabray, hay personas que preguntan por usted en la puerta y hace 5min que la señorita Britt llego con la niña Beth y no se pueden bajar del taxi pues hay muchos fotógrafos afuera-

-carajo lo que me faltaba, dile a Bruce que marque a la policia y que salga a decirle al taxista que se valla por la puerta de atras la abres y que salga dejando ahi a mi hija y a su tia y Angeles traime un té de lo que sea-

Santana se asomaba para rectificar lo que Angeles le habia dicho a Quinn

-por dios para la próxima vez no salgas con alguien tan famoso que aparecio en Forbs-

-por dios ni si quiera salimos, ademas ni si quiera me toco o me hizo algo el dia que me vio desnudan-

Santana abrio los ojos y miro a Quinn se avento en su silla y se tapo la boca

-como que te vio desnuda-

-si el dia de la fiesta fue un accidente...espera-

-señorita Fabray, tengo a alguien llamado Berry en la otra linea dice que le urge hablar con usted-

Quinn se quedo pensando pero su cerebro no estaba trabajando muy bien -pasame la llamada-

-o,k la comunico-

-Quinn...-

-como demonios sabes el numero yo no te lo di-

-pero Santana si-

Santana caminaba a la puerta y Quinn la apunto con el dedo -tu latina traiconera regresa a esa silla y ni se te ocurra moverte-

-que quieres Rachel-

-hablar contigo decirte que no es verdad lo que Dani, es mentira-

-sabes tengo un problema mas grande en estos momentos, estamos en las principales hojas del periódico, redes sociales y Internet..ademas le tengo que explicar a Beth lo que esta pasando-

-dejame hablar con ella-

-pues te dejaria el unico problema es que no esta aqui- en ese momento Quinn le hacia señas a Santana para que viera que no apareciera Beth gritando, cuando menos penso el corderito se escabullo muy bien y grito -mamí tu y Rachel estan saliendo-

Quinn cerro los ojos y Rachel se comenzo a reir -no te rias explicale que es lo que esta pasando-

Quinn bajo el teléfono -Beth es Rachel quieres hablar con ella-

-si, si quiero pasamela-

-hola Rachel-

-ajam, ooo, muy bien, cuando, mmm pero tu y ella...muy bien si te doy permiso- Beth le giño el ojo a Quinn y esta fruncio el ceño tratando de entender que le habia dicho Rachel

-ni te preocupes Rachel yo cuidare a mi mami-

Quinn levantaba la ceja

-si adios bye besos-colgo la llamada

-dime que te dijo- preguntó Quinn

-nada no te puedo decir, necesito hablar con la tia Santana-

-eres mala Beth Hudson Fabray-

-huy me das miedo mamá- Beth se comenzó a reir

-oyeme que te pasa no le hables haci a tu mamá- hablo Britt que estaba sentada encima de Santana

Beth se comenzó a reir y miro a Santana -tia tenemos que hablar pasa a mi oficina-

Quinn se comenzo a reir sin decir mucho y intrigada por lo que habia pasado


	29. el plan nunca falla

El plan nunca falla

Santana camino con el corazón de melon por el pasillo hasta una oficina, Beth abrio la puerta y dentro del lugar habia muchos jugetes, entre casas de muñecas, cocinas, mesitas, sillas, muñecas etc..

Beth se sento en una silla y llevo a Santana a sentarse delante de ella

-buenos dias señora Lopez-

-bueno dias señorita Hudson-

Beth saco una libreta y un lapiz -el objetivo de esta junta es el siguiente se le esta solicitando de la manera mas atenta que si se puede hacer responsable de mi el próximo miércoles por la tarde-

Santana frunció el ceño -hay que feo, no me niego rotundamente-

Beth se toco la barbilla -la señorita Berry medio permiso de entregar un lindo y comprensivo soborno para que usted acceda a cuidarme por ese dia-

Santana abrio los ojos -de que clase de soborno hablamos-

Beth sonrió picaramente -ahora si nos estamos entendido, la señorita berry dice que pagara una sección de spa completo para usted y su mujer-

-parece que la señorita berry sabe mis gustos que tengo que hacer si digo que si-

-muy facil sugerir específicamente ese dia que quiere pasar el dia conmigo y que me invita a su casa a dormir-

Santana se quedo pensando -tengo que ceder ante sus demandas-

-es claro que si soy su única y hermosa sobrina-

Santana la miro -bestia fea-

-me amas tia, accedes a la propuesta-

-si esta bien-

-genial, saque su teléfono señorita lopez y mande un mensaje directo al numero de la señorita berry que diga 10/4 PLAN ABEJA REINA EN MARCHA-

Santana la miro mientras escribia el teléfono -abeja reina, de esa manera la entrenadora llamaba a tu madre-

-lose y ese fue el código de confirmación, me dices cuando tengas respuesta-

-o,k-

No tardaron ni 3min cuanto contestaron

-10/4 PLAN ABEJA REINA EN MARCHA EXCELENTE TRABAJO AL CORDERITO..REPITO PLAN ABEJA REINA EN MARCHA, EXPLICAR PLAN A BOMBA LATINA-

Beth se comenzo a reir el apodo que le habia puesto Rachel...-bomba latina eso soy la bomba latina-

-jaja tia te desvias del plan-

santana movio la cabeza -la bomba latina escuchara-

-jaja muy bien, Rachel llega mañana arreglo todo lo que tenia que hacer, llega a new York a las 5pm eso me dijo, Jake ira por ella al aeropuerto de ahi la llevara a su departamento en central park, se pondra a preparar todo para el miércoles y el miércoles aparecera en la oficina de mamá a las 5pm que es la hora que avitualmente sale directo a casa, tu me tienes que recoger a las 4:00 y sugerir que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo sobrina tia, de esta forma mamá no se opondra ante la petición de cena de Rachel-

Santana la miro -crees que funcione-

-tiene que funcionar, ademas mami no ha estado tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo creo que se lo merece-

Santana sonrio a ver los ojos iluminados de Beth -dame un abrazo anda-

Beth se levantó se su silla y se dejo abrazar por Santana que se decia -mas vale que funcione el plan-


	30. Mucho gusto Finn Hudson

Mucho gusto Finn Hudson

Rachel e quedo sorprendida al ver a Dani en su habitació, tubo mucho problemas para sacarla casi hasta del hotel al salir los fotógrafos hicieron de las suyas tomando fotos de ella metiendose a la camioneta con Dani.

Dani se fue al aeropuerto y Rachel a su cita con Mark y su mariscal de campo

Pero sin antes hacer una llamada a new york para sacar la bandera blanca y decir que no habia tenido nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando.

Llego a un restaurante en la ciudad, de comida italiana en una de las mesas ya la esperaba un muy enojado Finn y un Preocupado Mark

-buenas tardes caballeros, perdón por la tardanza, tuve un problema personal-

Finn la miro solo la conocia por fotos pero estaba seguro que ella era la mujer que tenia a su ex mujer abrazada y la intento besar en varias ocasiones -personal, claro y sale en todo el Internet- .

Mark casi ahorcaba a Finn por el comentario tan fuera de lugar -Rachel disculpalo, ya los conoces pura testosterona-

Rachel le levanto la ceja -mucho gusto Rachel Berry-

-Finn Hudson-

Los 2 estiraron la mano para saludarse

-mucho gusto-mencino Finn con un tono muy sarcástico

Rachel no estaba muy contenta con estar con Mark y Finn ese dia lo único que quería era regresar a New york con Beth y Quinn

-Rachel el asunto es que Finn quiere un departamento cerca de su hija Beth- menciono Mark

-el departamento se le esta dando cerca del estadio, es imposible que se le de un departamento cerca de su hija- hablo Rachel mirando a Finn

-me quieres decir que no puedo estar cerca de mi hija- grito Finn

-sabes que esta conversación no tiene razón de ser el señor Finn no se puede controlar y se supone que solo hablariamos de la transferencia no de los problemas personales del señor- menciono Rachel a Mark

-hey tranquilos, no hay por que perder la cabeza, tu te calmas Finn y Rachel te pido disculpas de verdad no esperaba que fuera a pasar esto que...- no alcanzo a terminar cuando

-es tu novia sales con mi ex mujer, dime te gustan los besos que te da-

Rachel trato de contenerse -Mark mas vale que lo calmes-

-Finn te callas, entienden tiene el 50%de la cartera de jugadores-

Finn se levanto de la mesa y camino al baño

Rachel miro a Mark -el dinero se te dara cuando se haga las pruebas físicas y enséñale a que se calle-

Mark se levanto -Rachel de verdad perdon-

-a y dile que digo yo que en cuanto este en New York valla a mi oficina quiero hablar con el -

-esta bien como digas- menciono Mark

Rachel se fue de la mesa al salir estaba un fotografo que vio toda la acción que habia pasado y tomo fotos Rachel sabia que en uno minutos la noticia se esparciria como pólvora una camioneta se detuvo y Rachel subio -como te fue-

-mal el tipo es un idiota-

-tranquila Rachel-

-kitty ya te dije que no me toques haci el hombro por dios, prepara todo nos regresamos hoy mismo a New York, dame mi teléfono necesito hablar con Jake-

Rachel marco -jake llegamos en unas horas has hasta lo imposible para que la prensa no se entere haz lo mismo que hiciste para que no supieran que estabamos en la casa de la playa-

-Rachel llamaron tus padres-

-llamaron cuando regresan -

-un dia antes de tu cumpleaños-

-muy bien espero tener todo listo para la fiesta que daremos, por favor jake nada de prensa-

-tranquila hare lo posible-

Kitty marcaba las teclas de tu teléfono mandando un mensaje

-dani regresamos a Ny te tienes que lucir nena-

Dani le respondió -ella es mia no de esta niña estúpida ni de su madre fotografa de 5ta-


	31. La venganza

La venganza

Dani era muy amiga de kitty en realidad fue Dani quien presentó a kitty con Rachel habia sido algunos años atras cuando Rachel se moria por Dani pero esta nunca acepto salir formalmente con Rachel siempre penso que Rachel estaria perdidamente enamorada de ella para siempre nunca penso que llegaria como ella misma lo dijo -esa niña y su mamá- a quitarle lo que hace años le pertenecia no se iria sin dar guerra

Kitty fue quien le aviso a Dani donde estaban hospedadas y cuando viajaban de New york a Boston y de regreso a casa nuevamente cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Jake estaba esperando a Rachel en la camioneta Rachel bajo del avión y Jake de la camioneta

-hey galan me extrañaste-

-claro que si, dime quien no extraña a Rachel berry-

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo -como te fue- pregunto Jake

-mas o menos bien-

-huy... Hay un problema -

-ahora cual, Mike llamo menciono que su hija quiere verte si puedes ir a cenar el viernes-

-ou o claro yo lo llamo para confirmar, algo mas-

-si me llego un mensaje de confirmación ABEJA REINA ESTA EN EL PANAL REPITO ABEJA REINA ESTA EN PANAL -

Rachel se comenzó a reír - Quinn mordio el anzuelo de mañana-

Jake la miro -creo que alguien está siendo dominada-

Rachel lo miro -si voy a despertar junto a esos ojos verdes y un corderito todos lo dias a un lado QUE ME DOMINEN-

Jake sonrio -a donde te llevo-

-al departamento necesito descansar y lleva a kitty a su casa-

En ese momento llego kitty -Rachel tu equipaje esta en la camioneta vamos directamente a...

-tu casa- menciono Jake

Kitty miro a Rachel que fue salvada por el telefono que le comenzó a sonar sin previo aviso

Kitty miro a Jake -creo que se quiere librar de mi- menciono Kitty

-no tengo idea pero si te digo que te andes con cuidado-

Kity miro a Jake decir eso cuando su teléfono comenzo a sonar -ahorita vengo-

Jake ni le presto importancia

kitty camino unos cuantos pasos -bueno-

-donde estan-

-en Ny-

-ya regresaron-

-si-

-que planes tiene-

-no tengo idea-

-ira con la mocosa-

-no tengo la mas minima idea-

-te digo algo algunas veces no sirves para nada-

Kitty sonrio -lo mismo digo-

-por eso nos llevamos tan bien-

Kitty bajo el teléfono y lo subio -tengo 2min Dani rápido-

-no hagas nada solo averigua que dia vera a la estúpida niña y a su estupida madre-

-tranquila yo te averiguo-

Rachel le grito -hey vamonos quiero llegar al departamento-

Kitty camino de donde estaba hasta la camioneta -no tienes planes esta noche -preguto

-no solo quiero llegar a dormir-

Kitty subió a la camioneta Jake la encendio y se fueron rumbo a la casa de kitty

A jake en lo personal no le gustaba Kitty sabia que algo ocultaba lo sentia desde el momento que Dani la recomendo sabia que algo tramaba. Llegaron hasta su casa y Kitty hablo -Rachel necesitaras...-

-nada no necesito nada.. Y mañana descansa yo voy a hacer lo mismo-

-pero mañana es la junta con coca cola para buscar el patrocinio-

-habla con Arnold dile que se encargue sabes yo lo llamare-

-esta bien no necesitas nada-

-no te veo el jueves-

-o.k adios-

-si adios-

Jake ayudo a kitty con sus maletas regreso y arrancó la camioneta -a tu casa- pregunto

-que hora es-

-las 8:30-

-no creo que me aguante hasta mañana y el corderito llamara para que le lea-

-tu decide-

-vamos con ellas-

-excelente-

Rachel sonrio pero antes de llegar a la casa de Quinn compro flores y un cordero de peluche ya que Beth habia olvidado en la casa de la playa el que ella le habia dado.


	32. no me podia aguntar

No me podía aguantar

Jake condujo hasta el edificio de Quinn y Beth, Rachel bjonde la camioneta cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar

-hola-

-hola Rachel son las 8:35 la hora del cuento-

-ou si es verdad- aplasto el boton y subio al elevador

-mamá esta aqui en el altavoz esta revisando unas cosas de su trabajo que tiene atrasadas-

-hola Quinn...-

Quinn no contesto seguía enojada con Rachel

Beth tomo el teléfono -huy creo que alguien esta enojada-

Quinn volteo a ver a Beth y le levanto la ceja -muy enojada esta-

Rachel se comenzo a reir las puertas del elevador se abrieron -hey beth te gustan las sorpresas-

-de que clase-

-no se la sorpresas- Rachel camino hasta la puerta

Quinn permanecia atenta a las palabras de Rachel

-Si me gustan-

- o o.k y tienes idea como puedo sorprenderte el dia de hoy-

-no, no tengo idea-

Rachel toco la puerta y Beth grito -yo abro-

-y dime como me sorprenderás el dia de hoy- Beth abrio la puerta

-estando hoy aqui-

-Rachel- griro Beth Quinn al escuchar corrio directamente hasta su habitación se quito lo que traia puesto y se puso la pijama y bajo a sentarse en el mismo lugar

-mamá Rachel esta aquí-

Quinn se levantó y camino a la puerta la abrio y aparecio la morena con un ramo de rosas rojas -beth esto es para ti- le dio el corderito y beth grito -yeah ahora el señor freddie tiene con quien jugar-

-las flores son para ti-

Quinn recibio laa flores con una sonrisa muy fingida

-pasa- menciono Quinn caminando de nuevo a donde estaba trabajando

-estas enojada-

-no- respondió rápidamente

-segura-

-si-

-o.k esta bien-

Beth bajo corriendo las escaleras -ya que estas aqui puedes leerme el cuento-

-claro corderito-

Beth tomo la mano de Rachel mientras Quinn seguia en su computadora trabajando

Rachel entro a la habitación de Beth, Beth se subio a la cama se acomodo y le dio el cuento de peter pan

-antes de que inicies tengo 3 preguntas- menciono Beth

-o,k dime cuales-

-1era ¿tu y mamá se gustan?-

-amm esos son temas de adultos no crees-

-es importante saber, rapido suelta la sopa-

-jaja tu mamá me gusta-

-bien, 2da pregunta ¿que paso por que sales en el periódico y hablan de una boda fallida?-

-fuu esa es dificil pero dire que no es verdad nunca he propuesto matrimonio-

Beth sonrio -la ultima, si te dejo salir con mi mamí prometes cuidarla, amarla, quererla y no hacer cosas malas-

-te lo prometo-

-prometelo con el corazón-

-te lo prometo con el corazón-

Beth abrazo a Rachel -creo que alguien nos esta viendo- se lo dijo al oido

Quinn habia escuchado la conversación entre beth y Rachel se le hacia tan tierno

Beth no soltaba a Rachel y le dijo al oido -lo de mañana sigue en pie-

-si mande a jake a que preparé todo-

Beth solto a Rachel -bueno me dormire buenas noches cierras al salir-

Rachel se comenzo a reir y salio de la habitación Quinn estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta

-amm sera mejor que me vaya-

Quinn miro cuando bajaba las escaleras y bajo detras de ella sin decir nada le abrio la puerta y la dejo salir

Beth se asomo y miro a su mamá recargada en la puerta y conto -5..4..3..2...1...0- Quinn abrio la puerta de golpe y Rachel todavia seguia ahi

-no me puedo ir vine a verte a ti tambien quiero que sepas...-

No alcanzo a terminar cuando ya tenia los labios de Quinn encima de los suyos y sus brazos colgados al cuello

Solo se escucho un -woojo YES- de beth

Las 2 se soltaron y se comenzaron a reir -creo que te tienes que ir- menciono Quinn

-si me tengo que ir- menciono Rachel -pero no se si me quiera ir-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y beso de nuevo a Rachel -te extrañe se que es difícil todo esto pues no estas acostumbrada a esto pero prometo no hacer tanto escándalo cuando salga de viaje o este contigo- menciono Rachel a Quinn

Quinn la volvio a besar -me puse celosa-

-me imagino- Rachel la beso de nuevo

En ese momento se escucho -mamá se puede quedar Rachel-

-no beth ya se va-

-entonces deja de estar tan sacional con Rachel en la puerta-

-oyeme Beth que te pasa he-

Rachel contubo la risa mientras Quinn decia -ahorita veras que te pasara Beth hudson fabray-

-me tengo que ir-

Beso de nuevo a Quinn -me hablas al rato-

-si, si no se me olvida-

Quinn levanto la ceja -no se me va a olvidar te lo prometo-

Quinn beso de nuevo a Rachel

-adios Quinn-

-adios Rachel-

Quinn cerro la puerta y fue a buscar su teléfono tomo una foto se las flores y mando un mensaje

-el dia de hoy me sorprendieron-

Obtuvo respuesta inmediata -huy quien-

-adivina-

-carl-

-no, algien mas importante-

-Frank tu jefe-

-no alguien mas-

-hay por dios Finn-

-hay claro que no que dios me libre, alguien mas-

-el doctor evans-

-no, es guapo pero no-

-ya se quien... Dios santo Quinn ee verdad-

-si aparecio en mi puerta con ellas -

-o dios santo que romantico Quinni-

-si, muy romántico quiere acabar conmigo y mi corazón-

-no seas exagerada rubia, nos vemos luego besos de britt y mios adios-

-bye-


	33. Repartidora de flores

Repartidora de flores

Rachel desperto en su cama se levantó y se metio a bañar

Jake aparecio en la habitación -Rachel esta listo-

-excelente ahorita salgo-

Cuando salio se comenzo a ponerse la ropa y mientras se cambiaba escucho sonar su teléfono corrio y er un mensaje del celular de Quinn que decia -buenos dias me quede esperando tu llamada y Beth dice hola y algo de una fase 1-

Rachel abrio los ojos y comenzo a marcar a Quinn

-hola-

-hola-

-me quede dormida dormidisima-

-eso me imagine-

-todo bien-

-si todo bien tengo unos pendientes no podre ir a verte hoy-

Quinn no dijo nada y se escucho a Beth gritar -buenos dias tortolitas-

Las 2 se comenzaron a reir -me tengo que ir Quinn-

-esta bien te llamo mas tarde o.k-

-o.k besos bye-

Rachel se sentia fatal por mentirle a Quinn , jake aparecio en la puerta -hey esta todo listo-

Rachel se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Jake -vamos-

Caminaron por el pasillo y salieron a la sala y salieron por la puerta del departamento

Jake sonrio -es la ventaja de ser dueña del edificio y vivir en el último piso-

Rachel se comenzo a reir camino hasta las escaleras y subieron a la azotea donde habia una alberca y techada los vidrios eran polarizados el sol podia entrar pero nadie podia ver de afuera hacia adentro

Una mesa para 2 lista y varias cosas listas ya

-excelente, me encanto todo-

-lo sabia cual es el plan ahora-

-todo queda en manos de Beth Santana y britt-

-crees que funcione-

-si por cierto necesito que le mandes flores a su oficina-

-que quieres que le mande-

-rosas rojas-

-le encantaran quieres algo en la tarjeta-

-amm YO NO VI NADA, PERO ME ENCANTO LO QUE VI-

Jake fruncio el ceño no entendia

-sera raro pero esta bien necesitas algo mas-

-no es todo-

-ok nos vemos en un rato mas-

-bye-

OFICINA DE QUINN

3:00PM

OPERACION FABRAY EN MARCHA

-hola Quinn-

-hey hola pasa tengo algo de trabajo atrasado, hay que hacer una locacion en la calle y estoy buscando la calle correcta-

-ou y la princesa-

-en su oficina solo viene cuando se aburrio, pero hoy se metio y no ha salido fui a verla 2 veces pero esta bien-

-ou que bien que te parece si me la llevo Sani salio temprano de la oficina y quiere pasar tiempo con su unica sobrina y como ella la llama el corazón de melon-

Quinn notaba algo sospechoso pero queria saber hasta donde eran capaces de llegar -si llevate a Beth deja voy por ella-

Britt saco su teléfono -fase 1 lista-

-procede-

Beth apareció en la oficina con Quinn a un lado -nada de peleas con la tia santana, y por favor hazle caso a tus tias-

-si tu tranquila, hola guapa-

Britt se comenzo a reir -hay Beth que haremos contigo-

-amarme, quererme, alimentarme y jamas dejarme-

Quinn miro a Britt -nada de garfiel-

-es mi pelicula favorita Quinni-

-tia nos vamos ya-

-si-

Beth se acerco a su mamá y le dio una bendición y un beso

A los 10min de haber salido llego un ramo de rosas rojas con una nota que hizo redetirse a Quinn sabia que era de Rachel fueron las palabras que le habia dicho cuando la beso la primera vez

Paso 1hora30min Quinn esperaba la llamada de un socio cuando recibio la llamada de santana

-rubia Beth se quedara con nosotros-

-y eso por que-

-britt la invito por eso se quedara-

-o o.k, tienes planes para hoy-

-si pasar tiempo en casa y tu-

-me voy a ir a dormir temprano-

-o,k te llamo mas tarde adios-

Santana mando un mensaje de confirmación -FASE 3 TERMINADA PROCEDA CON MUCHO CUIDADO- obtuvo una respuesta inmediata

-si tranquila-

Rachel aparecio con un ramo de rosas mas se hizo pasar por repartidora y subio hasta la oficina de Quinn toco y Quinn dijo -un momento-

Se levanto de su silla y camino a abrir

Al abrir no le miraba la cara a la persona..-otras- tomo la tarjeta y decia -aceptas cenar conmigo si es si manda un mensaje a mi numero-

Quinn saco su telefono y mando el mensaje -si claro que si-

Un teléfono comenzo a sonar delante de ella Quinn le quito las flores y vio que era Rachel

-pense que nunca las quitarias-

Quinn movio la cabeza y tiro de su camisa para jalarla adentro de la oficina y cerro la puerta la puso contran la puerta y la comenzo a besar

-hey tranquila no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en tu oficina-

Quinn la solto y se comenzó a reir -seria buena idea te vez tan sexy de repartidora de flores que por que no-

Rachel la miro asustada -por que yo quiero algo serio contigo no algo de una sola noche-

Eso causo que Quinn se lanzara de nuevo sobre la morena y la comenzara a besar la llevo hasta un sillón y las 2 se acostaron Rachel tenia las manos en la cintura de Quinn pero Quinn hizo que llegaran a su destino correcto

Quinn estaba apunto arrancarle la camisa a Rachel cuando Rachel la detuvo -hey hermosa si quieres primero te invito a cenar te parece-

Quinn se comenzo a reir

-oye tienen camaras en el pasillo-

-si por que-

-por que alguien se dara cuenta que besaste al repartidor no a Rachel berry-

-si que buena idea-

Las 2 se comenzaron a reir -tomare mis cosas y nos vamos o.k-

-o.k- Rachel saco su telefono y mando un mensaje ABEJA REINA EN LA COLMENA OSITO POOH LISTO PARA LA CENA

y obtuvo respues -corderito militar listo junto a bomba sexy y sonrisa hermosa listas para cualquier cosas proceda con cautela.. RACHEL CUIDA A MI MAMÍ-

Rachel sonrio al ver el mensaje y respondio -te lo prometo con el corazon-


End file.
